Kindred Souls
by Ereana
Summary: Leah:The female wolf, she is broken and betrayed by the two closest to her. Marcus:A vampire without emotions since his mate died centuries ago When these two broken souls meet will the damage be healed or will they remain shattered forever. MarcusXLeah
1. Broken Souls

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 1**

The Volturi had come to check on the Cullens, to make sure that Bella had been turned successfully. A fair number of the guard had come to, so the Cullen house was a little more crowded then normal. Aro was gushing over Bella's transformation and not subtly hinting that she should join the Volturi with Edward and Alice of course. An offer that was politely though firmly declined. Caius was talking with Carlisle over his "vegetarian" diet. Marcus was standing in the corner watching with the same bored expression he had worn for 400 years. 400 years since his beloved mate had left him alone. Alone in a frozen world without light or hope. His eyes settled on Bella and Edward. His "talent" was the ability to see relationships, but to him it was a curse. A curse for him to see what he could never have. He could never have relationships with anyone again not even his brothers. He went about his days a soulless robot, never really feeling just watching from afar. The only things he did feel were pain and grief, the only things he allowed himself to feel.

Looking around he wondered if anyone would miss him if he died. No he decided, no-one would mourn his passing and if he did die then he may finally be reunited with her. His eyes settled on Bella again, the girl was gripping her mates hand with such intensity that even as a vampire it had to hurt. The bond between the two was incredibly strong and he had to admire her for all that she had gone through to be with him. His gaze flickered over to the window. How long would he have to walk this earth alone? How long until he would be free of his meaningless life? How long? He saw the boy, Edward, glance at him from the corner of his eye, he sighed it did not matter if the boy knew what he was thinking, he turned to leave the house feeling pain in the fact that he could never be a part of a family, never be part of a friendship, never feel alive.

He started wandering around the woods outside the house, taking slow long strides as he pondered his life or lack of it. He didn't care where he was going, he could always find his way back, he needed to get away from that house. His face scrunched in annoyance as he wandered aimlessly through the forest, why was this place so green it felt very unnatural to him. After an hour of walking and thinking he decided to turn back. He turned back in the direction of the house when something inside of him pulled at him to go down an old forgotten trail. He frowned what was going on, still whatever was down there might hold some amusement for him so he began to walk down the trail.

* * *

Leah was crying, crying as she ran away. She had shifted a while back and her head remained silent. _Good_ she thought grimly t_he last thing I need is a bunch of useless idiotic teenage werewolves in my head._

She slowed down a bit when she realized that no one was following her. But then again why would they, she was the bitch of the group, the ice queen, the freak among freaks. A female werewolf. No one would ever come after her. Today was the day she had feared for the past year. Emily's wedding day. The day that should have been her day. Her day to walk down the isle in a flowing white dress with her dads arm around her, Emily would be the bridesmaid giving her smiles of encouragement and joy, Seth would be forced into a tuxedo and keep on fidgeting in it and only stop when she came out, everyones eyes would be on her and her eyes would have been on Sam. But instead of her it would be Emily, she bit back another flood of tears, _Damn it no I will not cry over that bastard again. _But she knew that she would keep on crying inside.

Her father had died this year, Seth saw her as no more then an annoying older sister and as for the Pack they would be glad if she left. She couldn't be the bridesmaid, she just couldn't watch Emily take her wedding day she just couldn't. She hated her life but most of all she hated being a werewolf, if Sam hadn't been a werewolf then he wouldn't have imprinted on Emily, she wouldn't have to hear him think about her every time she fazed, she wouldn't have to hear his thoughts on _her_, she wouldn't have to put a wall up around her to hide how broken she was from the rest of the Pack and she wouldn't have to understand why it had happened.

She had seen imprinting at work and knew nothing could stand against it, it destroyed previous relationships and one person became devoted to the other, she couldn't hate Sam or Emily because she knew they couldn't help it. That was the worst part she couldn't hate them she could only cry and scream inside. For the years that they had been together she had been icy and a bitch to everyone it helped with the pain but she couldn't stand seeing Emily walk down in her place. She would not face that.

She stopped running and saw that she was lost _Oh great, the useless pack member runs away and gets lost and has to wait to be found._ The world hated her didn't it? She growled, she was strong, despite what they all thought. She was the fastest of the Pack and only Jacob, Sam and maybe Paul if he was angry enough could defeat her in combat. It helped her pride a bit that she was at least good as a werewolf, she had taken down as many leeches as any of the Pack and she never shirked her patrols unlike some of the Pack who would rather spend the night lip-locking with their imprints. Ugh! Trying to do a patrol with imprinted wolves was almost impossible but she solved it by singing in her head. Her voice was one of the things she was actually proud of, her dad had always said she was the best singer in La Push, and on the few occasions that she did sing, she sang for him, her dad.

She sat in the middle of the clearing where she had stopped and looked around, her nose didn't sense anything, since she didn't recognize anything she assumed she must be over the treaty. _Great, just what I need a lecture from Sam and the elders on the importance of keeping to the treaty they never gave Jacob this much trouble._ It was true Jacob got away with almost anything because he was the true alpha. She laughed at this the kid was too busy obsessing over Bella Swan to be alpha, but she sympathized with him. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love. Hah! She could have wrote a book on it.

Still Jacob would probably imprint and live the rest of his life in devotion and adoring a girl who probably didn't deserve him. She wished Jacob the best of luck hoping that he would not become as broken as she had. As the only female werewolf it was unknown whether or not she would imprint. She was as the elders had described an anomaly. She hoped she couldn't imprint, she hoped that she would retain her free will but how would she ever know.

* * *

Marcus came down the trail in an unhurried walk still trying to figure out the reason that drove him onwards. He couldn't understand it, it was a need a compulsion, he had to walk down the trail. He saw a glade ahead and an animal of some sort lying in the middle of it. He frowned. Was the creature injured he hurried forward to check and was surprised when he saw it was a wolf. A werewolf. His kinds mortal enemy. The Cullens had informed them of the treaty and this wolf had broken it. So why wasn't he killing it? Why wasn't his nose filled with the scent of dog? The wolf then snapped his head up at him and he was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Leah heard someone come to her clearing and growled inwardly _I can't even have peace for a nap, whose the dead bastard who woke me up._ The wind changed and she caught a scent, a wonderful scent, a scent of ice, crisp and fresh. Her nose twitched as if it wanted to smell more. Her eyes opened and she looked up. Then the world changed.

**AN: Well what do you think? Someone asked me to do this and I do like the pairing but I need your thoughts on if I should carry on with this or not. I hope to update about once a week.**


	2. Wolf or Woman

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 2**

Marcus was frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed on the werewolf before him, the creature was gorgeous. It stared at him with deep brown eyes that were so emotional he didn't know where to look. His entire being was focused on the wolf, after centuries of not feeling of not really being something had attracted his attention. This was so knew to him he had no idea what to do. The wolf didn't seem what to do either it stared at him with those eyes in what seemed like utter shock. What happened next was even more surprising he saw a pure white bond spring from the wolf to him, in all his lifetime he had never seen a pure white bond between two people and he had no idea what it meant. Then the wolf began to shake and he snapped his eyes back to look at it? Him? Her?

The wolf was standing at last but it was trembling, violent shakes that racked its body from tail to snout. It was also backing up into the dense green forest behind it. It was trying to leave. At that thought a feeling inside him appeared a desperate feeling that demanded that he stop the canine from leaving him. His pose shifted just slightly, from one of standing to one of something ready to pounce. His eyes focused on the wolfs eyes trying to make it stop moving, trying to make it stay.

* * *

Leah' world was still spinning, it was strange those few moments when gravity moves; everything seemed to shift and her feet felt like they weren't connected to the ground. It felt like she was floating. Then it stopped and her whole being centred around _him_. He was breath-taking, he was a little taller then her in human form, he had strong column-like legs, his chest was covered by a shirt but I could see rippling muscles outlined by the material, his arms hung by his sides and she could just see them wrapped around her, her eyes continued travelling up him. His face had a classical edge to it; with a strong jaw and a strong mouth that she wanted to touch with her own. His hair was a dark midnight colour and she imagined running her fingers through it. Then she caught sight of his eyes. His deep _red_ eyes, and in those eyes she saw herself, herself in wolf form staring up at a vampire in devotion and adoration.

This ripped her out of her dream-like state and she wanted to scream. _NO this can't happen. it's impossible! There has to be a mistake._ But deep deep inside her she knew it wasn't a mistake, the empty whole where her heart had been was filling up, healing with every second. She clamped down on those thoughts. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't betray her Pack. She summoned up images of leeches she had fought before. Vile, evil creatures that had no control. Demons. With those pictures in her head she started to shake, taking from her vast stores of anger, she was about to bare her teeth at him when his smell filled her nose again and she was momentarily lost in her dream world again.

Suddenly she was very frightened. This being in front of her scared her more then anything else, more then leeches, more then being discovered, even more then attending Sam and Emilys wedding. He had power over her. He was her imprint. She rebelled against the idea, wanting it to be untrue. She began to back into the safety of the trees; where she could run away and be Leah again, where she was still in control of her life. But he moved a slight change in position and he now looked like a predator. At first she began to back off even further but then she stopped. She was the werewolf, she was the predator not the prey. She was about to snarl at him. He had turned her life around and he was daring to fight her. Good she thought grimly, this line of thought was easier to deal with, it allowed her to get angry and anger was something she could deal with.

Then his eyes captured hers and she froze. There was so much desperation in his eyes that it made her want to cry. He seemed to be pleading with her to stop moving. She couldn't resist those eyes. Her feet stopped, and she wanted to scream at her own weakness. The emotions inside her had reached boiling pint and she felt her bones twisting and shifting. _No!_ But it was too late her fur disappeared leaving her tan skin naked in the breeze. Her paws turned into hands and feet and her face changed from wolf to woman. She breathed heavily and slowly looked up at the vampire in front of her.

* * *

Marcus watched in wonder as the wolf seemed to have some sort of seizure, he wanted to help it when he saw it take a human shape. Of course, the creature could also take a human shape. He wondered if its pack was anywhere near by but after a quick scan he certainly couldn't hear,see or smell any wolves. But then again he couldn't smell the werewolf in front of him either. This wolf smelt of the earth, the rich smell of grass and mountains but also mixed in was the smell of a volcano. Beautiful but so dangerous. He turned his attention back to the wolf and stifled a quick intake of breath. Sitting before him was no animal, she was a woman, a stunning female with a bewitching aura around her. She had lovely tanned skin and her frame seemed delicate but fragile, he could see the muscles beneath her arms and legs. Even though he realised she had no clothes on her face took away all coherent thoughts from him. Her face was glorious, her face was almost perfectly symmetrical, she had no blemishes marring her skin it was smooth and he wondered what it felt like. Her hair was a deep ebony colour, it ran in undulating waves down her shoulders shining in the sun that pierced through the canopy of leaves. But her eyes caught his attention they were not the eyes of a scared fragile woman they were the eyes of a warrior, they were brown like in her wolf form but in human form they danced with a fire and a strength that few vampires had.

She was dangerously attractive and he felt a stirring in his chest as he took in the whole of her body. She stuck out her tongue and moistened her lips, desire shot through him but he had years of practice in concealing emotions so he returned his face to his bored mask.

"Why you." the beauty said. Her voice was a blend of seduction and shyness. It had a melody that flowed over him and he wanted to hear more. He focused on her words and inwardly frowned, What did she mean? She was looking at him with...hopelessness in her once burning eyes. He made a move to go near her when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

"Marcus." It was Demetri. His voice intruded upon the clearing and he saw the woman stiffen before he could say anything she fazed back into her wolf form and bolted into the woods. He was surprised by how desolate and empty he felt. He could feel again. Why? He turned to meet Demetri his mind still on the wolf woman. He examined her in his mind seeing her eyes, hearing her voice play over his skin and in that moment he felt very angry at Demetri. A snarl formed on his mouth as he strode forward. Leaving the clearing behind him.

* * *

Hearing that leeches voice had snapped her out of it and she was oddly grateful to the bloodsucker. How could she have been so stupid as to faze in front of the leech. The rhythmic pounding of her feet on the earth enabled her mind to focus on what had happened. She could not let the Pack find out that much was certain, She could not see _him_ again she decided firmly ignoring the searing pain these thoughts caused her. _Well it's not like anything could happen anyway. He's a vampire I'm a werewolf. Fate just loves messing me up doesn't it._ She told herself. She should be glad he was gone, glad her life could get back to normal but she wasn't. Her instincts were screaming at her to run back and see him, talk to him, hold him. But she couldn't. She stopped on the cliffs of La Push and howled at the sky. Her mind replayed those last five seconds where the confusion in his eyes had turned into something else. Something primitive and raw. It had slammed the breath right out of her. No-one had looked at her like that not even Sam.

**AN: Well This is chapter 2 up. Thank you to all the reviewers and I should update soon hopefully.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus stepped into the room when he saw Aro coming towards him. He looked at him with his stone facade in place.

"We need to check out this treaty line with the wolves make sure it's safe, you can take Jane and Felix with you."


	3. A Second Encounter

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs

**Chapter 3**

Demetri risked a glance at Marcus as the two made their way back to the Cullens house, the ancient had been snappy and angry to him since he had found him in the forest. At first he thought he must be imagining it Marcus didn't do anger, Marcus didn't do anything really but as they made their way back he had to admit Marcus was in a foul mood.

Marcus saw Demetri look at him again, he stifled a groan he wanted to be back in that clearing with the wolf woman and talk to her. Her voice echoed in his mind and he felt it play over his body again. He had to find her. She was the only thing that had attracted his attention in centuries and he wanted to find out why. Unfortunately, he was stuck walking towards a house with not one but two mind-reading vampires in it. That thought froze him, he couldn't let his brother or Edward find out about his encounter with the werewolf, he would have to avoid touching Aro even slightly as for Edward he would just concentrate on leaving heading back to Italy that would be enough to keep the boy of his true thoughts.

When the two entered there was a mumbled welcome back, Marcus stepped into the room when he saw Aro coming towards him. He looked at him with his stone façade in place.

"We need to check out this treaty line with the wolves make sure it's safe, you can take Jane and Felix with you." Marcus merely nodded his state of boredom returning faster than ever.

"I assure you Aro that the wolves are no trouble to us the treaty is safe." Carlisle said putting one arm around his mate. Marcus tried to suppress the twinge of pain he felt.

"I understand my old friend, but we just want to see for ourselves you see the judgements of others can sometimes be unreliable." The last words came out slowly like he was insinuating something and Marcus saw Edwards face harden and his eyes seemed to glow red for a second. He was bored again. He tuned out the outside drivel until he felt Felix and Jane approach him. He opened one eye at them.

"Master, perhaps we should check the line now." Jane suggested in her sugary voice, her voice had always annoyed him it seemed very fake. He nodded once and turned without a word for the door. At vampire speed they ran, Felix and Jane looked ready for battle his mind however once again returned to that mysterious female with the eyes of a warrior.

* * *

Leah lay on the cliff her eyes watching the clear blue sea ebb and flow beneath her. She still felt miserable, she had had to faze back when the Pack had started to change she couldn't handle them right now with everything that had happened. She laughed as she imagined their reactions if they ever found out who or rather _what_ she had imprinted on. She didn't even know his name. She shook her head, that line of thought was dangerous and she shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't care about him. She didn't. Really.

She sighed got up and went for a wander, she knew that Sam had called a Pack meeting tonight but she really didn't care about that. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Marcus stopped at the border Jane and Felix where checking it down the other sides. His cold eyes travelled up and down the "line" he couldn't see anything and this bothered him he had been hoping he could see that woman again but it seemed like it was not meant to be. He was about to turn back when a scent hit him. He froze, he remembered that scent, he turned around and forgot why he had come here, forgot what he was and forgot about the treaty line he just concentrated on that scent and he took off as fast as he could.

* * *

Leah smiled as she walked along, this calmed her, she loved being alone. No annoying brothers, no loud Pack members, no Sam and Emily and no attractive vampires. She then heard a sound. A thumping sound as if someone was running and it was coming towards her. She tensed all of the Pack were with Sam so who could it be. As it got louder she smelled a familiar scent. Her mind began to scream at her, one side begging her to run the other side was pleading her to stay. She didn't have any time to think before he came bursting out from behind the trees. He was breathing deeply and his eyes looked predatory, her self preservation kicked in and she sprinted away. But he followed her she could smell him. Something wasn't right, she knew he could easily catch her but he seemed to be holding back. It was almost like he was enjoying this. When she realised this she found she sort of enjoyed the chase as well. No-one had chased her before.

A smirk crept across her face. She was the fastest of all the werewolves if he wanted a chase she would give him a chase. She shifted in mid run and suddenly changed direction. It had been about half an hour since the meeting had started so the Pack would still be in human form thank God. So they ran the vampire and the werewolf twisting and turning underneath the canopy of forest trees, they ran because they enjoyed it and neither had felt joy in a long time.

* * *

Finally Marcus had had enough and in a burst of speed he collided with the wolf and before she could gasp he had her pinned against a tree his arms like steel bands stopping her from moving. She looked at him with her brown eyes and he looked back with his crimson ones. She was breathing normally and he could feel each breath she took as he was so close to her, he could hear the beat of her heart which was surprisingly steady despite everything she had been through and he could smell her blood. It hit him like a ton of bricks only years of self control stopped him from biting her. Her blood was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled it whispered to him of fire and power. He finally overcame the urge to feed but he did have to stop breathing before he could look at her again.

She was watching him with a steady gaze and he wondered why she wasn't trying to get free. She opened her mouth and he prayed that she would speak to him again.

* * *

"My name is Leah." Leah wanted to hit herself what was she doing this bloodsucker had her pinned against her tree and she was telling him her name. What the hell was wrong with her? Still she didn't make any attempt to run his ice cold skin felt wonderful against her own. Her eyes flicked to where he held her wrists pale next to tan it looked right like yin and yang. She watched as he seemed to shiver. Surely he couldn't be cold but when his eyes met hers she saw they were burning with a kind of hunger. At first she thought it was for her blood but when she looked closely she could see it was for something else.

"I am known as Marcus." he said and his voice had an instant effect on her. It was deep and rumbled like an avalanche it was strong like him. She felt right down to her toes and she closed her eyes just wanting him to speak more, needing him to speak more. Yet still an annoying part of her mind would not let her relax. _You have to escape or he's going to kill you._ And she knew she couldn't be with him. No matter what imprinting did she couldn't betray her Pack.

* * *

Marcus saw a change in her as she opened her eyes they weren't on fire as they had been a few moments agao they were resigned, weary and he saw that hopelessness again. She took a deep breath and he waited patiently for her to speak. He wasn't sure what he was doing and he knew he couldn't stay with her but he wanted to pretend he could for a little while.

"You have to let me go." She told him in a voice that sounded tired and old. He registered what she said and growled slowly increasing the force on her wrists.

"Please, my Pack are going to find me and they might kill you." She tried to reason with him and for a second he was sure he had seen pain in her eyes at the thought of her Pack killing him.

He smiled a predatory confident smile. "People have been trying to kill me for years and not one of them has succeeded. But he knew she was right. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with fear for a moment but she steeled herself and looked at him. He had to admire her courage.

"Please." She whispered and he groaned he could not resist that so he let her hand go. He felt instantly bereft of her warmth. He looked at her face and he couldn't go without leaving some memory of him behind. He smiled that predatory smile again and leaned in closer. She couldn't step back as he lowered his head to hers. She opened her mouth to protest but he closed it with his own.

* * *

Leah gasped as his icy lips touched hers. But instead of ice she felt a scorching flame travel up and down her body, flames licked at her skin and she relaxed into the kiss. She hadn't been kissed since when she had been with Sam but this kiss completely blew all others away. She wanted to memorise his taste have it burned into her mind and she wanted him to have her taste to so she began to kiss him back. Suddenly he froze and stepped back his eyes wide with shock and before she could say anything he disappeared. Although she had told him to go she wanted to scream at him to come back. She actually made a move to follow him but stopped herself and headed back to the beach.

* * *

Marcus cursed himself as he ran. How could he have done that? How could he have kissed a wolf when his mate lay dead? When she had died he had sworn never to feel again. She had been...was the only love for him nobody could replace her. He felt like he had betrayed her memory but even now as he pictured her her image shifted and changed until he was staring into brown eyes. He could not, would not see Leah again. Leah her name resounded in her head. Why did she have to tell him her name? He stopped as he felt Felix and Jane fall in behind him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary these dogs don't seem to be any trouble at all." Felix reported his voice holding a whip of contempt when he said dogs.

"Nothing on my side either." Jane put in her voice sounding sulky as if she wanted something to happen. He felt their eyes turn to him.

"Nothing." he said in a bored voice. But his mind and heart where being torn in two.

**AN: Sorry I couldn't update on Friday some school stuff came up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus stared blankly out of the plane window as they headed back to Italy. As he looked at the moon in the sky he wondered if he hadn't just made a huge mistake.


	4. Seperated Hearts

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 4**

When the 3 vampires returned Edward and his bride had left to feed. Marcus inwardly scoffed it was clear at least to him that Edward didn't want Aro anywhere near his mate, the boy had good sense he would give him that, and it also meant that Marcus didn't have to hide his thoughts. As Jane and Felix filled Aro and Caius in on the status of the treaty he let his mind turn to his second encounter with Lea- the wolf woman. _Why did she have to tell me her name? _He thought sourly, he felt closer to her now that he knew who she was. But that was the problem; he shouldn't be able to feel anything for Lea- _her,_ his emotions had disappeared a long time ago. Or at least he thought they had. His mind brought memories of his true mate. Didyme. She had been so beautiful and kind a rare quality to his kind. But even as his mind tried to remind him of his only love something deep in his chest was bringing up snippets of Lea- the wolf woman. Her scent. Her voice. Her perfect face. Her body. Her lips.

His eyes snapped open, he could not, should not and would not think that way. He focused on what was happening and saw his brothers bade farewell to Carlisle and his mate. When they turned expectantly to him he merely nodded like he always did. Carlisle and Aro chatted for a few seconds before Aro turned to leave. Like a well oiled machine the guard members rose to move with Aro as he left the house. Caius turned to him and motioned for him to go next. He kept his face blank and bored as he stepped outside. Everyone was silent for a second before running off towards the airport. The Volturi had a private jet that they used to move from place to place and it was ready for them when they arrived. As there were still some humans around they had to slow down to "normal" speed.

They boarded the plane without incident except for Felix hitting on one of the air stewardesses. Marcus stared blankly out of the plane window as they headed back to Italy. As he looked at the moon in the sky he wondered if he hadn't just made a huge mistake.This thing in his chest was getting more and more painful the further he got from Forks and it was becoming very annoying. The stars seemed brighter tonight than they ever had and the moon looked beautiful like a Chinese lantern illuminating the darkness and keeping evil away. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? Something in him had changed he felt more..more...more alive. And Lea- that woman had caused it.

He sat alone at the back of the plane. He always was alone. He smiled grimly, it had been a long tim

e since had had someone's company. It had never bothered him, but now he wondered what it would feel like to have a warm body next to his, to feel heat as someone pressed against his side, to have his hand on top of her hand, tan and pale fingers entwined in perfect harmony and balance, her head against his shoulder, black hair like silk running down his arm and a pair of brown eyes staring up at hi-. What was he thinking!? The figure in his daydream was taking a too real face. He tried to get his thoughts back to normal but even as he did. A small voice in his head whispered her name. A voice full of longing and pain. _Leah._

* * *

Leah made her way back to the beach in a daze her mind however, was back in that clearing

with Marcus. Even in her mind his name sent shivers down her spine. She leaned against a nearby tree her eyes closed as she relived that glorious moment when his lips had touched hers. That moment had been more exciting and emotional than her whole relationship with Sam. _Well duh. He is my imprint._ She snorted hating that hopeful feeling she was getting she knew it well. When Sam and Emily had first gotten together aside from the gut wrenching pain and betrayal she had felt that same hopefulness that San would come back to her. Fat chance. And that same hopeful feeling was back in full force as she imagined a future with hi- Marcus.

Part of her was screaming how wrong this was and that she should kill him and get it over with but a slightly bigger part of her rebelled against any thing that would harm him. She stood back up and made her way to Sam's house. She put one hand on the door and prayed for the strength to face them. She twisted the door knob and and stepped inside. As if a switch had been flicked the noise disappeared from the house and she was met with a wall of glares. So they still saw her the same. Great. One of them rose from the chair and towered over the rest of them. Sam. But that pain in her chest was almost gone, she just saw him as a leader and waited patiently for his lecture. They seemed surprised by her lack of reaction but too much had happened for her to give her usual cold bitch performance.

"You weren't at the meeting." Sam said looking at her. She looked him straight in the eye. She would not back down.

"I know" She said simply. The glares turned into shock at her answer. She was too drained by today's events to be mean.

"Why." he said confusion plain in his eyes and his voice sounded as if he was unsure what to do next.

She sighed, and they all tensed up as if preparing themselves for an explosion. _How pathetic._ "I had a lot to think about today and I felt to...to tired to go to a meeting. I'm" she paused not believing she was saying this "I'm sorry."

She almost laughed at his reaction, his eyes were huge as if she had just announced that she was a man or something. Her gaze turned to her Pack and she saw near identical expressions of shock on their faces. She bit her lip to stop her from laughing. A pan dropping could be heard from the kitchen and her head snapped around. Emily was standing there, her eyes were also wide and she was at the door covered in flour. Her eyes fell to her hands and her heart clenched when she saw the gold wedding band on her cousins hand. She gripped the table with enough power to dent it but kept her face calm as she swivelled round back to Sam.

He seemed to have regained his composure and she was about to say something when she saw it in his eyes. It must have appeared when he realised she had seen the ring. It was pity. Her muscles seemed to freeze for a second then snap into action and thee next thing she knew her hand had left the table and-

SLAP

Her palm connected with his cheek. The blow was enough to make him stagger and she felt all her old anger return in seconds. The Pack jumped up instantly with varying emotions on their faces ranging from anger to admiration. She glared at him and suddenly hated him for everything he had done to her. She could have accepted the fact that he had imprinted she didn't hate him for that. She hated him for every day he brought up memories of Emily knowing how much it hurt her, she hated him for taking away her free will when he was in alpha mode, she hated him for the role she had to play everyday since he had met Emily and she hated him for the pity in his eyes. And whilst she looked at him she let him see her hatred and he stepped back as if afraid of her. Of course he stepped in front of Emily and her hatred increased as she realised that she could never have what they had.

"You bastard." She whispered before turning round and sprinting out the open door ignoring the chorus of voices calling her name. She didn't faze knowing that one of them would to and discover what was going on in her head. Even in her human form she was fast and she let her legs carry her away. Away from pain and away from heartache. She wanted to run to Marcus and have those wonderful feelings again but she couldn't. She reached a cliff edge and collapsed n the ground. She just sat there for ages staring at nothing and everything. A noise behind her caught her attention and she snapped her head around her mouth in a snarl and a growl came from inside her.

"Calm down sis. I come in peace." She relaxed a little as my brother came out of the trees his hands raised as if to show he wasn't armed. Leah snorted. Seth watched way too many films for his own good.

"What do you want movie slave?" She asked a slight smile on her face. Seth was really the only one she cared for now that her dad had passed away. Her mom made it very clear that Seth was her favourite child. Seth knew what she felt like the most out of all the wolves and she loved him for that.

"Chill out I just came to see how my sister was doing." He had his trademark grin on but his eyes were serious. She sighed. She wanted so badly to tell him what had happened but knew that it would get back to the Pack and she couldn't risk that.

"How do you think I'm doing." she said softly. Her eyes returned to the sea.

"I think you had a right to do what you did and from my point of view he totally deserved it." A ghost of a smile came onto her face. God her loved my brother.

"But I also think that something else is going on." Damn it sometimes he was too smart for his own good. She sighed.

"Not now Seth." she said and saw him nod in understanding. He was the only one who knew the real Leah and she felt tears gather in my eyes. She grabbed his neck and hugged him closely to her. His arms awkwardly hugged his sister back and he rocked her as she silently shook taking comfort from him but deep inside she wanted his arms to be ice cold arms.

"Did I miss anything." she asked trying to change the subject.

He smiled his goofy grin and shook his head. "Not much just the leeches that the Cullens had over had gone." Leah froze. He was gone. Her heart that had begun to heal was ripped to shreds. This was much worse. And she couldn't show how she felt to anyone not even to Seth. Leah choked back a wail and nodded instead.

"Good less for us to worry about." Her voice wavered a bit but Seth seemed to think that it was because of earlier and he just smiled at her. Leah smiled back as she died inside.

**AN: Hope you like it thanks for all the reviews. Love you all**

Sneak Peak

"I'm going on vacation." Leah said packing her stuff.

Seth appeared in the door a shocked look in his eyes.

"Where he asked." as his sister threw some clothes in a suitcase.

She stopped and smiled at him and for a second she looked like the old Leah again. "Italy"


	5. Cielo Blu

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 5**

Leah opened one eye as her alarm clock went off. She really hated that thing sometim- well always really. She groaned and pushed herself off the bed. She looked around and yawned then her eyes caught sight of the calendar and she became silent. 8 days. 8 Days since she had seen him and each day she reverted a little more into that hopeless wreck she had been before. She had no idea where he could be, he was her sworn enemy, he had probably killed thousands of people to survive and they had no chance together but god damn her she wanted to be near him again.

She changed and got downstairs just in time to see her mom fuss over how Seth was "a guardian of the land" and how proud she was of him. Now her mom did love her, Leah knew this but when she had started the charade of ice bitch her mom hadn't known how to talk to her and they just drifted apart. She met her mothers eyes and just nodded before heading out the door. This what was she did nowadays the Pack thought she was having "female issues" and it annoyed the hell out of her but it wasn't like she could tell them the real reason why she looked like she wanted to kill herself. Since her explosion at Sam the other wolves acted very carefully around her when she did come to meetings like she was a bomb and they didn't want to be the one to set her off. She had had to go on a patrol with Paul and she got so mad at some of the sexist things he was thinking that she was too busy resisting the urge to kill him to think about Marcus. So Paul finally had a use.

Her lips twisted in a grim smile as she meandered through the woods aimlessly, without realising it her friends? Brothers? Pack? were helping her now more than they had in the past few years. She heard some voices coming from behind her and instinct kicked in she froze and crouched down low. Had she been in wolf mode her ears would have been flat against her head. She frowned as she recognised the voices one of them was Sam and the other...Carlisle? She got down lower. _What's going on?_ She knew that Sam respected Carlisle a little but the leech was over the treaty line. She stopped thinking when they started talking again becoming totally focused on their conversation.

"Why the hell didn't you warn us that your friends were going to check out the treaty line?" Sam looked furious and his fists were clenched by his sides.

"We didn't know they were going to, they just decided to check the treaty line while they were there." Carlisle seemed very reasonable and logical compared to Sam's rage but she guess that's life opposites in balance.

"Well thanks to their little "check-up" bloods- a lot more vampires have been on our land" It was true Leah thought. There had been more bloodsuckers during patrols.

"We had no idea that that was going to happened I'm positive that it will stop. The Volturi are back in Volterra and things should be back to normal." Leah blocked out the rest of their conversation and silently backed away from them. When she was sure that she was safe she bolted for her house. She flung open the door and shot upstairs. She switched on their computer and waited for it to start her mind working furiously as she did. If these Volturi were the friends of the Cullen's then Marcus had to be one of them right? A plan of some sort began to develop in her mind and she felt a new sense of purpose as she brought up Google. With shaking fingers she typed in V-O-L-T-E-R-R-A she clicked Search and started to scroll down the results. She soon found what she was looking for. A holiday planner with "stunning villas" in the countryside near the town of Volterra near the west coast of Italy.

The cold stone in her chest seemed to unfreeze and start to beat again. He was there she knew it. She was still for a second before jumping into action. She flung open her wardrobe and found the old suitcase at the bottom and yanked it out and opened it. In a daze she ran around the room and began throwing clothes onto the case.

Seth appeared in the door a shocked look in his eyes.

"I'm going on vacation." Leah said packing her stuff.

"Where he asked." as his sister threw some clothes in a suitcase.

She stopped and smiled at him and for a second she looked like the old Leah again. "Italy."

"Why?" he asked in pure confusion. Leah hardly left the beach.

"I need some time alone I think." She said and raised her head she saw the worried look on Seth's face and she put her arms around him. "I'll be fine I'm just going to Naples." The lie hurt her but again she couldn't risk anyone finding out."

Seth took in a deep breath and smiled at her "Well I think if anyone deserves a vacation it'll be you."

"Thanks" she said sincerely. Seth helped her find a passport and the next thing she knew she was heading for the airport. Her mom and Seth had promised to tell the Pack what was going on and with any look they wouldn't be too worried about her. She reached the airport and decided to make it look authentic she booked a flight to Naples. She felt very fidgety during the plane ride and it didn't help that she was sat next to a newly wed couple on their honeymoon and couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. It was disgusting and disturbing she almost asked the air hostess for a sick bag. When the plane landed she ran off got everything checked and got her bag from luggage claim and then had to wait about 2 hours to rent a car. When she finally got the car she wanted to throttle the man because he spoke to her like she was a 6 year old. However, she did feel slightly better when she "accidentally"trapped his fingers in the door.

As she drove along the countryside her anger began to deflate as she realised how beautiful the scenery of Italy was. She hadn't seen anything like it; it was rugged, untamed and natural. She could imagine running in her wolf form and knew it would be incredible. As she drove on she knew she had to solve a problem, Volterra was most likely crawling with leeches and she knew she would smell of wolf so unless she wanted to die in the first 10 minutes she had to figure something out. On her map she saw a small village just south of the town. Perfect. She could stay there until she figured out what to do next.

The village looked like one out of a fairy tale, it just looked so cute and cute was not Leah's style it was called Cielo Blu meaning blue sky. It was a lovely place and she rented a small apartment near the village centre and started to unpack her mind still on the smell problem. She looked and saw the sky turned to a deep dark blue and smiled there was supposed to be some sort of party tonight and the locals had invited her. She picked out some clothes and went to have a shower. If she was here then she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Marcus sat on his throne as his brothers began sentencing the foolish vampire who had tried to feed from one of the humans in the city. For the past few days he had been even less interested in business then usual. That accursed feeling in his chest hadn't gone away instead it had just gotten bigger and more painful. His mind often brought up images of Lea- her and he found himself distracted easily. He had managed to avoid Aro reading his mind and memory so he was still safe. He had managed to hide Lea- her scent from his brothers and it had since disappeared but he could still smell her in his mind and when he did think of her he felt an aching longing for something he knew he could never have.

Once the vampire had been disposed off he decided he had to leave this cold lifeless place at least for a little while. No-one spoke to him as he made his way out of the underground palace, it had been a long time since he had left the palace to see the city but things felt too claustrophobic. It was night so he wouldn't stand out among the citizens of Volterra. He wandered round the streets but he began to feel caged again. He reached the edge of the city and remembered a small settlement just south of here it had been around almost as long as Volterra had. Cielo Blu. The name was odd but it was in the open and very beautiful. He headed vampire speed for the village and stopped on the outskirts, he was one of the oldest vampires on the planet and one of the most skilled he could avoid being seen quite easily.

The village seemed to be having some sort of celebration; there were lights, banners, food and flags hung on the buildings. The humans were dancing in the middle of the town plaza and there was an atmosphere of joy in the area. He wondered what it would like to be human with a life so short but filled with such wonder and excitement. Which was better vampire or human a slow burning dull flame or a firework that lasts only an instant but lights up the whole sky? He let his eyes wander over the crowd unlike his brothers he did not see humans as a food source he was probably the only vampire in the Volturi who remembered that they too had once been human.

His eyes passed over the dancing group before snapping back. He must be hallucinating. He had to be. Dancing in the middle of the crowd was Leah. He stilled everything in him focused on her. It was Leah he would recognise her wonderful scent anywhere. She was gorgeous her body twisting and turning to the music her face alight with enjoyment and her eyes laughing. She wore a dark purple halter neck top and a pair of blue jeans with a flared bottom, bangles adorned her wrists and her black hair was loose and danced in the wind as she moved to the music. She looked wild and irresistible as the moon illuminated her skin and her eyes seemed to shine as brightly as the stars.

He then saw that he wasn't the only one to be affected by her dancing most of the young human males in the vicinity were gawking at her their mouths hung open. Some of them were dancing next to her finding excuses to brush up against her and touch her skin. Marcus had always been the most reasonable of the Volturi but all his reason and logic left him as a tidal wave of anger and jealousy washed over him. Leah gave no sign that she noticed them but she didn't tell them to jump off a cliff and die either. These emotions were getting very annoying but now he didn't care. Only one word was going through his mind as he watched the males dance next to her, their bodies pressed against her. _Mine._ His lips pulled back in a snarl, and a growl rumbled through his chest. A few people stopped and looked around for the animal that had growled but not her.

Her head snapped up and her body stopped moving. Brown met red again as she met his eyes. Her own eyes were wide and he could hear her heartbeat increase and her breath quicken. He smiled and made his way across the plaza to where she stood waiting for him.

* * *

His smile was pure sin. _Nobody should have a smile like that_ Leah thought as he came towards her. The crowd parted as if by magic to make a pathway from him to her. The men that had been dancing around her stepped back. They had been annoying but she had been to into the music to care. He knew what his smile was doing to her and it wasn't fair. Her legs felt like jelly. Then a slow sensual song came on the speakers and she smiled. If he wanted to play dirty she could to. As the beat increased she danced a slow sexy dance in the middle of the party her hips moving from side to side and running her arms down her body. She swore she heard him growl at her and her confidence came back. _I can do this._ She smiled back at him then turned around melting back into the party.

After years of controlling his emotions, years of mastering a stone mask one hot young werewolf was making him want things he had never wanted before. She was definitely sent to this earth to torture him. He followed her as she moved throughout the dance his eyes sending a warning to any male who tried to approach her. She finally escaped from the humans and made her way towards one of the buildings. She got a key out and was about to open the door when his control snapped. 8 days of longing had taken their toll on him and she was now here within his reach.

Leah knew he was behind her and she was about to open the door when his fist slammed against the wall and another hand spun her around. She gasped just as his lips crashed on to hers.

**AN: OK if your wondering what is happening I just had a lot of inspiration for this chapter and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sneak Peak

"Who was she?" Leah asked her voice shaking with pain.

"Didyme" he whispered and the way he said her name nearly broke her heart.


	6. Pain and Pleasure

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 6**

This time when he kissed her she wasn't going to let go. She let her arms wrap around his neck and pressed her body against his. Her blood had turned to lava and her skin seemed so sensitive against her clothes. The unbearable pain she had felt for the past 8 days disappeared because she was were she belonged. His arms held her firmly in place and she could feel the strength in them. They could break her in half yet he merely held her almost tenderly. The part of her that had screamed to kill him had shut up, it had been washed away in the passion of the kiss. She tentatively opened her mouth and his tongue crashed into her mouth. She was transported to heaven. But just as she was getting into it she had to breath. With great reluctance she ended the kiss and took in a few deep breaths of air.

She raised her head back up and met his eyes. They just stared at each other. The vampire and the werewolf. Mortal enemies yet bound together by something stronger then hate. She stepped back and his arms loosened although he didn't seem happy about it. Leah looked him up and down and inwardly grinned _Well at least he's a handsome lee- vampire and he is an excellent kisser. So that's 2 points for him and about 100000 against. _She knew that they couldn't just make out on the doorway and pretend like everything was going to be OK like some stupid teenagers. They were supposed to hate each other but they didn't. She needed to sleep, ravelling had taken its toll on her. She turned back towards the door and opened it.

She turned around and saw him watching her with those red eyes, eyes that just reminded her of what he was, he seemed to be waiting for her to say something and she felt her temper flare. _He's the one who followed me and he expects me to speak first?! _But they both knew that he had more patience and temper control to remain silent for longer and Leah snapped.

"Well are you going to come in or not?" she said before swivelling round and stomping into the building.

* * *

Marcus tried to fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face. She was absolutely thrilling when she was angry and he really wanted to resume what they had been doing on her doorstep. He could still taste her in his mouth, the strange thing was when he was with her he hadn't been distracted by her bloods scent. Unfortunately, her scent was filling the room and his throat was beginning to burn. He could imagine sinking his teeth into her neck and it shocked him. He shouldn't be feeling or thinking these things. He definitely shouldn't **want** to have the images in his mind. Marcus closed off his lungs, he had no idea why he was so attracted to he- to Leah and he wasn't going to risk harming her until he could find out why. The bond between them had gotten stronger and you didn't need his gift to see it.

Still part of him was furious at himself, how could he dare love another after what happened with Didyme? He had sworn to never care for another but when he pictured her she seemed unfocused and the image would then blur into Leah. He needed to know why.

He watched her go to the kitchen and heard her open the fridge. That was another thing he could add to their differences she had to eat he could only drink and deep down he knew she found his species repulsive and evil. The thought hurt him more than it should. She came back with a sandwich and started devouring it. It should have disgusted him like it did when he watched humans eat but it just amused him that he had made her so angry that she almost attacked the thing. She kept one eye on him and her body was very tense. All the signs of a warrior. She was a complete opposite to Didyme. Didyme had been kind,sweet and frail Leah was strong, fierce and proud. Yet he still felt something for her.

"What's wrong." her husky voice stunned him for a second as it played over his skin.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" he asked not even Aro could tell when he was bothered unless he read his mind.

"I just know OK." her voice sounded like she was exasperated with him and herself. She looked at him and for a second he saw a broken soul in her eyes. A soul that was screaming for someone to save it. He blinked and tried to focus on her question.

"I was thinking of someone I lost long ago." It was true he was thinking if Didyme and right on schedule a wave of pain settled over him but not just because she was dead but also because he was not strong enough to remain true to her.

* * *

The way he said it sent a bolt of fear through Leah, his voice had been laced with pain and heartache and she knew. She knew it was a woman he had lost.

"Who was she?" Leah asked her voice shaking with pain.

"Didyme" he whispered and the way he said her name nearly broke her heart. He said it with such care and adoration, the way she wished he would say her name. But she didn't have a chance. Never had a chance against an immortal beautiful vampiress. Leah knew how beautiful they could be and she was way out of her league. She had stopped being beautiful the day that Sam had left her. Sorrow almost brought her to her knees. What had she been hoping would happen if she came here? Nothing was ever going to happen. He was still in mourning for his perfect gorgeous mate.

She felt herself reverting to that broken shell again. Then two arms encircled her and she stilled. The hands on her waist were possessive and strong. She tried to break free thrashing and flailing, she would get away this time before she was hurt again. There was somewhere out there for her. Maybe not La Push or Italy but she would find it. She was a survivor.

"Let me go" she hissed at him facing him with all her anger and hurt on her face. He smiled that infuriating smile at her and calmly answered.

"No I rather like holding you." How could he remain so calm and cool when she was having her heart cut out? She snarled at him and attempted to break his hold. She wriggled and kicked overturning the table but despite her werewolf strength she couldn't break his hold on her. Finally she stopped struggling she just sat there fury pulsing from her. How dare he do this to her!

"If your going to kill me I suggest you get on with it before I remove a very important part of your anatomy." She threatened her voice going dangerously soft. Then she felt his lips on her neck and she closed her eyes waiting for the bite that would set her free from the chains if this world. But the pain didn't come, only a tingling sensation as he moved his mouth up and down her throat. She should have found it terrifying but it felt so good and right.

* * *

He removed his lips from her throat and buried his face in her hair. "Why would I want to kill you when we are just beginning to know each other?" he whispered in her ear. Her breath started to quicken and her anger began to evaporate. _God damn him! Why does he always do this to me?_ She wanted to feel angry it was better than dealing with the pain. She was beginning to feel attached to him and it scared her. To her horror tears began to roll down her cheeks, the emotion of the past few hours just becoming too much.

Marcus stopped what he was doing when he heard her choke back a sob there was a pause then she began to shake. He thought she was phasing into wolf form when he realised that she was shaking from the power of her sobs. He stopped unsure at what to do. He remembered when Didyme had cried he had comforted her with words and gestures. Something told him that wouldn't work with this warrior woman. So he just held her close to him rocking her as she cried herself to sleep. He felt her breathing even out and the tears stopped pouring from her eyes. He slowly got up making sure not to awaken her and made his way into the bedroom. The room was bare with a small suitcase on the floor and had a double bed in the centre.

With one hand he peeled back the covers and placed her underneath the sheets. She seemed reluctant to le her go, her hands gripped onto his shirt with a force rival to a vampires but with infinite carefulness he untangled her from him. He missed her warmth but found a lot of peace just watching her sleep and seeing her chest rise and fall as she dreamed. Then the moonlight streamed through the window and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Leah looked amazing like a pagan goddess stretched out underneath the stars wild and untameable. He reached out a hand and brushed a lock of silky black hair from her cheek marvelling at its softness.

He was in way over his head here and he had almost lost control in the kitchen. She had a lot of power of him but there was only a matter of time before Aro sent someone after him. What was he going to do?

**AN: I know this isn't as long as other chapters but you all wanted a quick update so here it is. Hope you liked it.**

Sneak Peak

"Look I'll talk to you later Sam." Leah hung up on her leader and spun around to face a very irritated vampire.

"Who is Sam Leah?" he asked his voice dangerous soft and slow.


	7. Morning Time

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 7**

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window and hit Leah in the eyes. She squinted and opened her eyes. _This isn't my bed_. She thought as her hands travelled up and down the fabric. She rolled over and wanted to return to her sleep. Her dreamless sleep. That was so strange for her, usually her dreams were filled with pain and heart ache, it was nice to sleep peacefully for once. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, her muscles felt a little stiff but everything was in one piece. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and she saw she was wearing the same clothes she had last night. Instantly the events of last night rushed back to her and her whole body tensed. Leah couldn't believe that she had broken down in front of a vampire, how humiliating! She held her head in her hands as more memories flooded back to her: _His lips on her neck and hair whispering seductively into her ear, him gently rocking her back and forth as she cried, curling up in his arms clinging on to him, refusing to let go of him as he lowered her into her bed._ How had she let this happen? Her clothes looked rumpled so she decided to get changed. Her body felt sticky and slightly sweaty so she stepped into a shower and stood face up as the water trailed down her skin. She listened to the sound of the water as she relived the past few days in her head. She washed her hair and could come up with only one thought. _Leah my girl you are seriously screwed._

* * *

Marcus came back from hunting, he had watched Leah sleep for most of the night and he hadn't fed in a while. But instead of looking for a human he had been to _worried_ about the sleeping werewolf to go far and hunt a human so he had drunk from an animal form the surrounding area. The blood was not tasty but it filled him up and gave him strength. He had left half an hour ago because he had been so absorbed in watching her sleep. He had never missed the action of sleeping and dreaming but now he wondered what it would be like to drift away and forget the world and its harsh reality for just a few hours. He leaned against the door he only had a short time before Aro sent someone after him and it would not look good if they found him with a female werewolf covered in her scent. He heard water running from upstairs and thought she must be brushing her teeth. He had to talk to her and set things straight between them. These feelings around her had to stop or else he may just give into them. She had felt so right in his arms. He shook his head as he walked to her room. He was probably just lonely after Didyme had passed. That had to be it and whatever it was would be gone soon.

He opened the door forgetting about knocking as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. He heard her heartbeat from the bathroom and moved to the door. Then he saw her. Everything in him froze then erupted in molten fire. She was perfect. Desire gathered in his gut and he spun round and left the room. Once out in the hallway he lent against the wall breathing deeply as he tried to calm the raging fire in his body. He closed his eyes but that did no good when he did all he saw was her standing in the shower as the water flowed down her perfect body. She had had a dreamy look on her face and her eyes had seemed drowsy so he was sure she had not seen him. Part of him was disgusted with himself; he felt like some sick peeping tom and the other part was keeping the image of her firmly in his mind. He could never let Aro read his mind or else he'd see it to. At the thought of his brother seeing Leah in the shower his mouth filled with venom and he felt very angry. Could this be? No he couldn't be possessive of her. Not him the coldest of all vampires. He heard the shower stop and waited for her to come out his new-found emotions still in turmoil.

* * *

Leah felt a lot better after her shower, being clean made her feel nice. She could smell Marcus outside the door and knew he was waiting for her. She headed over to the suitcase and picked through it looking for an outfit. This surprised her, she hadn't cared about her appearance in years. She wanted to look strong and together so he wouldn't see her as the pathetic little pup she had been last night. She settled for a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and a V-necked top with ¾ sleeves, it was soft and clung to her chest, it was a deep purple. She put on some socks then got a small blue box out of her case. In it she had stored the few pieces of jewellery she owned. Now her family weren't poor but they weren't well of either. Being a werewolf guardian did not pay well. So she didn't have much to spend on accessories but Leah always had a secret weakness for jewellery and had spent some of her money on a few trinkets. A sliver bangle adorned her left wrist and a gold chain on the right. She had a pair of purple stoned earrings that went perfectly with her top and a necklace that had a wolf pendant lay around her throat. She had never been a make-up girl, truth be told she didn't need it, the one good thing about being a wolf was that her skin was perfect and she didn't need make-up to make her face prettier.

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer she stepped outside her room. His eyes snapped to her and ran up and down her body taking in what she was wearing. She could have sworn she head him growl a little and to her shock that pleased her a lot more than she should. But the memory of her weakness from last night came back to haunt her and she straightened her posture before brushing past him with as much haughtiness as she could muster. She felt his eyes on her as she went to the kitchen but she willed herself not to look back.

Once in the kitchen she realised just how hungry she was and set about making a full English breakfast for two people. She may not eat as much as her Pack brothers but she still needed to eat more than the average human. She ate her thoughts wandering constantly to her new room-mate? What was he to her. _Ugh to early to think about that right now._ She told herself just enjoying the feeling of food in her mouth. Then her phone went off.

* * *

Marcus was still in the hallway his fists clenched. When she had brushed past him in that outfit it had taken all his self-control and strength not to slam her against the wall and revisit the heaven of her mouth again. After a few minutes he was back to normal and decided to see if she had finished eating. He walked in to hear the end of her phone conversation.

"Sam I understand why you don't want me here but I needed a little break." her voice was soft and almost affectionate. Anger washed over him again and he gripped the door handle hard enough to mangle it.

"I just need some time alone." her voice didn't change from that soft tone and he felt the fury in him rise.

"Look I'll talk to you later Sam." Leah hung up on her leader and spun around to face a very irritated vampire.

"Who is this Sam Leah?" he asked his voice dangerous soft and slow. He put his hands against the wall trapping her between his arms. The atmosphere got very tense and charged. She looked at him with wide eyes. He was...jealous? A smirk flitted across her mouth, it was time to torture the vampire.

"Someone close to me." She replied leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Why do you care?" she asked him back.

He ignored her question and his eyes never left hers. "How close?" he asked his voice never changing from that low predatory tone.

"Verrry close" she replied drawing out the very, that smile never leaving her face. His hands gripped the wall and they both heard the wood crack beneath his fingers. It thrilled Leah that she had such control over him, that she could make him this angry but he had just as much control over her.

"I want to go and see the town today, I paid good money for this holiday so if you would please let me go." She said smiling sweetly up at him. That's it he thought. He smiled back and saw doubt flicker in her eyes as his arms relaxed and he released his death grip on the wall. If she wanted to do this then fine he would play along. He knew she was trying to make him angry and she was succeeding. The thought of her with another brought out a dangerous rage inside of him and he wouldn't let anyone near what was his. That possessiveness again only this time he welcomed it. He bent his head down and caught her lips with his and poured all his possessiveness and anger into that kiss. Showing her how out of control she had him. He broke the kiss and took a great pleasure in seeing her gasping and how flushed she was. He felt confident and removed his arms from the wall and turned to leave the kitchen satisfied in his punishment of her earlier provoking of him.

* * *

Leah feared if she tried to move her legs would give way. The guy wasn't just a good kisser he was a fantastic kisser. She took in deep breaths trying to calm herself. _Damn it he's won again! _And they both knew it. This so wasn't over. When her legs felt like they could move she headed outside and smiled as the sun warmed her skin. She loved being in the sun, something she rarely got to experience in La Push, and she smiled feeling truly happy. She made her way around the small village and was surprised at how friendly the people were. She was greeted in both Italian and, when they realised she was from America, English. The village was lovely so small and homey. The fields surrounding it where lush and green. There was a small forest to the west and a sparkling blue lake to the east that glittered in the sun. A memory came back to her. From when she was only 6. She and Emily had been making up their futures saying what they were going to be, who they were going to marry, how many kids they were going to have and where their dream home would be. Emily had been surprised by Leahs choice. Leah had wanted to live in a big house with a garden in the middle of a beautiful countryside in a small village. Emily had expected her to say somewhere in the city but Leah was drawn to peaceful places like this. Only her brother knew this. Thoughts of Seth made her heart constrict. _How's he doing without me to look out for him? The others think he can take care of himself but I'm the one who always saves him._ Her train of thought led her back to that phone call, and she scowled. How dare Sam speak to her like that. He of all people should know why she needed a break.

"Miss are you OK?" a cheerful voice came from behind her she spun around and saw a plump old woman looking at her with concern. She spoke with an accent and she reminded Leah of her grandma before she had passed away. Smiling she shook her head.

"No I was just thinking." she said and was shocked at her behaviour: the ice bitch of La Push was never polite to anyone but here in this little village she could be Leah again. The real Leah and she smiled up at the sky, suddenly a little more optimistic about the future.

**AN: OK I think I may change the rating to M but not just yet. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it was nice to give Leah some happiness after the last Chap. :). Thanks for all your support.**

Sneak Peak

Someone grabbed Leah from behind and pulled her into an alleyway. She caught sight of red eyes and her blood turned to ice. Her nose burnt with a sharp icy smell and she knew what had her.

"My my what a lovely snack you will make." The leech purred in her ear causing her to shiver with disgust. His voice was oily and sounded like a snake.

"No now brother you have to share this delightful morsel with me." A second leech stepped out form the darkness. Then a growl came from the street and she turned her head to see Marcus standing there crouched in a fighting position his eyes burning red.

**An: I know I'm being evil. Sorry (not :P)**


	8. Almost Healed EDITED

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day passed slowly for Leah, she was content to just wander around the village enjoying herself and trying not to drool over her vampire room-mate. She would definitely have to pay him back for this morning, he was not getting away with teasing her like that. She smiled evilly as her mind invented ways to punish him for his antics. Leah stopped walking along the country trail and faced the sun as it set behind the hills. Red, orange and yellow swirled across the sky and the whole scene looked surreal and magical. A smile spread across her face, since she had come to this place her life had become unreal and completely impossible and she was loving every second of it. She wondered where her fanged friend had gotten to. Night was almost here and something told her he really wanted to continue what they had started. _But what about her? Didyme._ She thought the name with disgust, that wench had been with him for god knows how long. Jealousy swelled up inside of her. _Who knows how long she had her claws in my Marc-..._ She stopped a little scared at the possessive edge her thoughts had taken. Shaking her head she turned back to Cielo Blu and made her way back.

She meandered through the dimly lit streets night had fallen and it felt unsafe, night was when the vampires came out, it was a shame really before she had fazed she used to love the night but now it symbolised fear, pain and death. Someone grabbed Leah from behind and pulled her into an alleyway. She caught sight of red eyes and her blood turned to ice. Her nose burnt with a sharp familiar icy smell and she knew what had her.

"My my what a lovely snack you will make." The leech purred in her ear causing her to shiver with disgust. His voice was oily and sounded like a snake.

"No now brother you have to share this delightful morsel with me." A second leech stepped out from the darkness. Leah growled at them and adrenaline pumped through her veins. Perfect she came here for a nice relaxing vacation and she kept on seeing leeches wherever she looked.

"My my it seems our little snack has a temper." the first one sneered. She growled again and stepped into a defensive stance she was going to rip these smug bastards to shreds. They surrounded her and she knew she would have to fight. With a howl she shifted and lunged for the one in front of her. He wasn't fast enough and her teeth met ice cold skin and the leech screamed into the air. She spun and faced the other brother who was watching her warily. He ran at her and she braced herself as she was thrown against the wall. Getting up she clawed at him and then lost in the chaos of battle biting at what ever she could see. Leah Clearwater was not a damsel in distress and these 2 had made a grave error in pissing her off. With a snarl she attacked a throat and heard a sweet snap. Then someone grabbed her round the waist and cold hands moved to her neck. They were going to kill her. She thrashed and kicked but the hands held strong.

Then a growl came from the street and she turned her head to see Marcus standing there crouched in a fighting position his eyes burning red. Instantly relief and calm flooded her senses and she knew she was going to live. She didn't care why she felt like this all she knew was that he wouldn't let these two hurt her. He was an ancient experienced hunter and the two leeches that held her couldn't have been more then a couple of years old. They were as good as dead. With that happy thought she relaxed and waited for _her_ vampire to save her.

* * *

Marcus was in a killing rage. He had gotten fed up of waiting for Leah to return and when night had fallen had gone to look for her. He had then smelt two of his kind among the buildings. His first thought had been to leave and wait until they had left. Then he had smelt Leah near them,and heard them taunting her and he had snapped. Anger clouded his mind and he heard a deep powerful instinct that had risen inside of him. **These two jokers dared to touch and frighten my mate. Kill them, make them pay for scaring her. One of them has his hands on your female. Save her.** It was an irresistible voice and he followed it gladly. He had smelt her fear spike and he was going to make them suffer. Before the two could open their mouths he moved and snatched the wolf Leah with one hand and broke the vampires neck with the other. The two were newly turned and stood no chance against him. He held Leah close to him as he turned to face the other vampire who had tried to feed from her. When he realised what they had intended to do his anger increased tenfold. Before the remaining brother had grasped what had happened to his sibling Marcus drove his hand through his chest and destroyed his heart. Marcus tried to make sure that Leah was facing the other way as he did this but at the last second she twisted around and her wolf eyes widened at what he had done.

The two vampires had died in less then 5 seconds. He had never killed so fast but then again he had never had something to loose in the middle of a fight either. Didyme had always stayed locked inside the palace so he hadn't needed to worry about her safety but Leah was different and he had felt _fear_ before the fury. The canine in his arm lacked his cheek and he looked down in shock as the wolf changed back into the woman.

She smirked up at him "I was doing fine by myself you know." His lips twitched into a smile. Then he realised that she wasn't wearing a shred of clothing. Had he been human his face would have been bright red. He had to get her back to that house.

As he made his way back to the house he noticed she wasn't shaking or crying she was just laying in his arms looking straight ahead. He suspected if he let her down on the floor she would be able to walk but he liked holding her in his arms, she fit perfectly. Didyme had always been too small for him to comfortably carry. For those few seconds when that instinct had controlled him he had felt a purpose, to protect her and he had felt stronger and more alive than he ever had in his whole time as a vampire. He enjoyed being here with her, but now she would probably turn from him with disgust. She had seen the viscous monster inside of him and would probably never look at him again. He tried to convince himself it was better this way but his arms still tightened around her as if his body refused to let her go.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off and he gently lowered her down, strangely her heartbeat hadn't increased with fear it beat a steady rhythm but then again she was a werewolf warrior she had surely seen violence before. He waited for her to leave him without a word only hatred and loathing in her eyes.

Leah wondered why he seemed so worn down and beaten. His eyes seemed sad but accepting as if he knew she was _supposed _to hate him. But she didn't. That male in the alleyway had been strong, powerful and completely focused on rescuing her. No-one had ever tried to save her before, the Pack were either to scared that she would scream at them afterwards or assumed she could handle it. If it had been anyone else she would have felt anger and humiliation but since it was him she felt protected. And a small part of her had been excited by his display of violence and that feeling came back to her as she saw him standing there arms crossed, standing straight and proud but his eyes showed such an amount of pain and fear that she had to remove it. She remembered this morning and smiled inwardly. It was time for round two and she was going to win. But first things first she dashed upstairs and covered herself in a thick dressing gown. Cursing the fact that she was constantly having to replace her wardrobe.

She stepped outside the patio and smiled. The place had an outdoor hot tub. She uncovered it and switched on the power as the water lit up and began to bubble she turned back inside. He was watching her cross the room with incredulity on his face, she felt his eyes on her and it gave her a thrill. She headed up to her room and rummaged around in her suitcase for her swimsuit. A blue bikini with a purple border around it, she found her towel and covered herself, she couldn't be too cruel to him. Taking a deep breath she headed back to the hot tub, when her bare feet walked across the floor she realised she was actually going to do this, it filled her with excitement. Finally she could do something just for her.

When she reappeared in the entrance she felt his eyes on her again and saw confusion on his handsome face. Her ears picked up the sound of his footsteps as he slowly followed her outside. The sight of the hot tub bubbling eased some of the tension in her muscles, the water would help relieve some of her stress from tonight. Gulping one last time she dropped the towel and felt it bunch round her feet. She heard him hiss in a breath and she smiled she was currently in the lead. The moon was shining on her and she felt sexy and in control. She walked up the steps of the tub. The cool night breeze brushed against her skin as she lowered one foot into the bubbling water. She gasped slightly as the warm water lapped against her toes, she submerged herself in the water and moaned as her muscles relaxed and her head lolled back. God this felt good. Then she smelt him. He smelt of desire and need, She raised her head up and half opened her eyes making her look drowsy. Marcus was almost shaking, his hands clenched almost white, his mouth in a feral growl and his eyes weren't blood ed. Oh no. They were pools of burning flame focused on her. Again she was amazed at how much power she wielded over him.

"Would you like to join me Marcus?" she purred the question at him confident in her ability. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this confident around a guy and she loved it.

"The water is very warm and soothing." She continued on knowing that she was playing with fire. She lifted her arm out of the water and watched the water droplets drip from her arm back into the pool. His fists clenched harder.

"I would be very pleased if you joined me and you need to relax after your brave rescuing of me." she coaxed. This seemed to snap him out of it and his eyes darkened.

"I did not want you to see that" his voice was rough and sent shivers down her spine. She frowned at his words.

"But you were only protecting me, and I've seen far grislier deaths, it comes from being a werewolf." She tried to reassure him.

He looked at her and she saw hope flare in his eyes "You were not repulsed by it?" His voice was broken and he was holding his breath as if her answer was incredibly important to him. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye as she answered.

"No."

Shock, hope and something else flared in his eyes and the next thing she knew he was in the tub with her, his arms pressing her tightly against him and his mouth crashing down on hers.

* * *

He had been tortured by the sneaky little wolf. Hearing her breathy voice ask him to join her had been pure evil. Watching the water flow down her skin had almost robbed him of reason and the moonlight made her tan skin glow in the night. Then she had stood up and just said "No". She didn't care if he was a monster, she saw tonight as him rescuing her, she wasn't disgusted by him. And his control had snapped, She was so loving, caring and forgiving. Her compassionate light next to his predatory darkness. After he had made her cry herself to sleep yet she still accepted him. He had to hold her, had to feel her, had to taste her.

Her tongue clashed with his and he groaned against her lips. He could lose himself forever in her mouth. This time she was rising to meet him and her mouth moved against his with as much vigour as his. His arms caged her against his body, her skin felt so soft and his hands moved up and down her back. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair. Had anything ever felt so good? Right now he couldn't think of anything that had.

**AN: OK I had a few complaints that I hadn't done justice to Leah in this chap. I agree so I have re-written part of it. Hope you like this better. PLS Read and Review**

Sneak Peak

Leahs eyes started to water as she ran from the village. _How could he do this to me? _She should have expected it anyway. Things had to end eventually. Except... Her feet ground to a halt. She didn't want it to end. She felt so alive when she was with him, like she had been years ago. She loved teasing him and being with him. But he was a vampire. _So What!_ Her conscience and heart screamed at her and she knew that somehow Marcus of the Volturi had managed to break into her stone heart and she wanted him. She turned around her eyes burning with determination and strength. She wanted Marcus and what she wanted she got.


	9. Destructive Lies

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs

**Chapter 9**

Marcus soon realised that an annoying fact about living things was that they had to breathe so he very reluctantly removed his mouth from hers. She was taking in huge gulps of air and her cheeks had gone very pink. He smiled; pleased at the effect he had on her but he could sense her exhaustion. She was barely standing. A deep buried protective instinct reared into life and before she could take another breath he whisked her up to the bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed as if she was a precious crystal that could shatter in an instant. Her eyes, which only seconds ago had been filled with lust, were drooping as her tiredness overcame her.

"Sleep." he softly commanded her as he ran his finger across her silken cheek. Her gorgeous eyes began to close and he turned to leave when her hand grabbed his arm. He froze, and looked down at her. She was trying to sit up and her eyes showed determination.

"Sleep next to me." she said her eyes never wavering from his. He almost gulped when he realised that she wanted him. This situation was completely new to him; his kind didn't need to sleep so he had never done this with Didyme and if he spent the night next to her how could he keep the blood-lust in check. No he couldn't risk her like that.

"My kind don't sleep." for some reason he didn't want her to know what a monster he was. Her eyes narrowed a little at the mention of "his kind" but that determination never left her eyes.

"So, just lay next to me for tonight." Her voice hadn't changed she just held onto his arm.

"Why would you want me to do that?" She was supposed to hate him but he guessed by now they couldn't ever hate each other but still you didn't ask your former mortal enemy to sleep next to you.

"Because I do." she said simply. They stared at each other for what seemed like years before he slowly walked around to the other side. _I'm only doing this until she falls asleep. Then I can go._ He decided as he lowered himself onto the bed. But the second he did she latched onto him with those lovely but strong arms and pressed her body next to his. He was about to ask what she was doing when he realised that she had given in to her weariness and had fallen into a deep slumber. He didn't want to wake her so he just let her hold him. He only took a breath when absolutely necessary but every time she moved he caught hints of her scent and he only barely stayed in control for the first few hours. However, slowly but surely the blood-lust faded as he became accustomed to her scent and he felt a curious peace at the simple act of watching her sleep so he put his arms around her. When she slept her face lost all its tension and anger and she looked stunning. He wondered what it was like to sleep and to dream, his eyes dropped to her face again and his arms tightened; this was a pleasure he had never experienced and he intended to savour every second.

* * *

Leah woke up in the arms of a handsome sexy vampire who couldn't seem to keep his arms off her, she could get use to this. Sunlight came through the window and hit his skin. She held back a gasp, his skin looked like diamonds; his white skin had thousands of sparkles on it. That was the only way she could describe it. Entranced she ran her hand over the cool skin as if she wanted to feel the sparkles.

"Good Morning." a low voice purred in her ear and she raised her eyes to meet his. She noticed something different about them they looked less blood red and had a slightly yellow tinge to them. They also seemed warmer as if some of the coldness and ice she had seen in him had been melted away.

"Morning." she answered stretching out on the bed. The wolf inside her was purring as he rubbed her back and she nuzzled her head into his chest. She realised that she was in her clothes from last night and she needed to change, only when she started to sit up his arms squeezed her and he growled as she tried to leave him. Laughing, she tried to disentangle herself from him but he was having none of it.

"I have to get changed." She exclaimed wriggling in a futile attempt to escape him but his arms were like steel bands. She changed tactics and gave him a seductive smile.

"Please." She whispered next to his ear and pressed herself against him. He froze and swore in some ancient language before reluctantly releasing her. She got off the bed and headed over to her suitcase and heard the door shut as he left. She was enjoying being with him way too much but she was getting beyond caring. And her smile seemed unable to leave her face.

* * *

Marcus stood in the kitchen just listening to Leah move around in her room. He was in way too deep. But already he was seeing his future with her in it. His mobile phone rang and the Caller ID told him that Aro was calling. It was as if ice had replaced his blood and his stone mask slipped on automatically. He answered the call.

Aro why are you calling me?

**Oh how I have missed you dear brother! The Volturi is not the same since you left.**

I am sure the Volturi can survive a few days without me.

**Come now you underestimate your importance brother. Anyway since you have not given us any hint about when you are returning I have sent Felix and Jane to help you decide when to come home.**

Dread swept over him in a tidal wave as he imagined Jane using her power on Leah and a curious anger at the thought of Felix seeing her.

That is not necessary I will be returning soon.

**They have already been sent. See you soon Marcus. **And then Aro hung up.

He leant against the wall, his thoughts going into chaos but one thing was clear. Jane and Felix were going to kill her. She might be able to take Felix but Jane's power was almost unstoppable. It wouldn't take them that long to get here so he had to get Leah to leave now. How was he going to do that? He had to make her want to leave, he had to make her hate him. Something in his chest constricted but he had to do this to make her safe and he tried to regain that emotionless icy state that he was used to being in. He opened the door and stepped inside. She came out the bathroom in some fresh clothes and smiled at him in a way that made his heart break at the thought of ending this and hurting her.

"Hey you." she said stepping closer to him her arms warm and welcoming.

He snarled at her and she stepped back shock flaring in her eyes. He fought to keep the emotionless mask in place.

"What's wrong Marcus?" she said retreating to the back of the room.

He kept his eyes cold as he looked her up and down, then he sneered "How stupid are you creatures?" She looked like he had slapped her and didn't say anything.

"Did you really think that I actually wanted to be here? I was sent here as a punishment from my brothers and screwing with you seemed an entertaining way to pass the time." Inside he was screaming at him to stop but he had to carry on to keep her safe. Her eyes were wide and pain ripped through them.

"Of course I didn't expect how easy you were going to be. But I'm allowed back home now thank God. You better leave before I gather enough effort to kill you dog so take you stuff and leave. Go back to that pathetic little strip of land you call home." He stopped and felt something within him die as a tear began to roll her cheek. She picked up her suitcase and began to head for the door. She stopped next to him and looked up her eyes beginning to water. She raised her hand as if to punch him but her fist stopped in mid-air and fell to her side. The bond between them hadn't broken and he wondered why. Surely she couldn't still care for him? She then set off in a sprint out of the building. He resisted the urge to follow her and beg her to forgive him but her safety was so more important. He didn't have much time before the 2 guards got here and he had to remove any and all trace that she had been here.

* * *

Leahs eyes started to water as she ran from the village. _How could he do this to me? _She should have expected it anyway. Things had to end eventually. Except... Her feet ground to a halt. She didn't want it to end. She felt so alive when she was with him, like she had been years ago. She loved teasing him and being with him. But he was a vampire. _So What!_ Her conscience and heart screamed at her and she knew that somehow Marcus of the Volturi had managed to break into her stone heart and she wanted him. She turned around her eyes burning with determination and strength. She wanted Marcus and what she wanted she got.

Her mind slowed down and she began to breath more evenly. When they had been together she could smell his lust for her he was not faking it. Despite what he had said he wanted her. She needed to find out what was going on so she shifted into wolf from and headed for a town further south. There was a coven of vampires in Forks that just might be able to tell her what she needed to know.

**AN: Sorry I'm late in updating but I had a bad cold on Thursday and Friday. Hope you like the latest chapter. BTW if anyone has any non-cannon or odd pairings they would like me to write I'm thinking of writing another all suggestions welcome.**

Sneak Peak

"Leah? Why are you calling me?"

She sighed not having enough energy to argue with the leech.

"It doesn't matter Edward. Just tell me what you know about Marcus."


	10. White Link

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 10**

Leah stopped running when she reached a the outskirts of the village. She didn't bother to check its name she just needed a phone. She entered the village hall and one of the people there had directed her to the nearest telephone. Not believing what she was doing she dialled in a number and waited for one of the lee- Cullens to pick up. If her imprint was a vampire she would have to stop using words like bloodsucker and leech. Finally, someone picked the phone up and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello." Oh great it was Edward Cullen. She hoped he would at last understand her problem because he had fallen in love with a different species.

"Hey there Eddie." she said into the phone knowing he hated it when she said or thought that.

"Leah? Why are you calling me?"

She sighed not having enough energy to argue with the leech. _Oops that one slipped out._

"It doesn't matter Edward. Just tell me what you know about Marcus." She could almost hear his eyes widening and she smiled of the image that created in her head.

"How do you know Marcus Leah?" he asked his voice was slow, she was about to answer when she heard the other vampires come closer. She wasn't ready to spill all just yet. It was quite a good thing that Edward had picked up no-one could read _his_ mind.

"Hey Edward if you want the answer to that then move away from your NOSY-ITS-NONE-OF-THEIR-BUSINESS-FAMILY!" She yelled into the mike so that she they all heard. Grumbling came from the other side of the phone and the sound of feet moving.

"OK, I'm alone now." his voice sounded annoyed and it bugged her.

"Good. Now listen what I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone not your family, not my Pack or family and not even Bella." she made her voice very serious so he knew how important it was. He was silent for a few moments and she waited impatiently.

"Very well Leah." she relaxed when he answered but now it was her turn to be silent. She hadn't told anyone about imprinting not even her brother could she trust this vampire who was her mortal enemy. She thought of Marcus when he had held her as she kissed him, she wanted him no she needed him so she would have to trust Edward Cullen.

"I imprinted on him," she whispered into the phone just in case any of his family were eaves-dropping on them. This was the first time she had said it out loud and it made it more real. A huge weight seemed to lift off her chest she had finally told someone. No noise came from the other end and she started to get nervous.

"Edward?" she said into the phone. She couldn't even hear him breathing. "Are you OK?"

"Y-y-you WHAT!?" he bellowed into the phone and she held it away from her ear. She had sensitive ears too. He finally regained his sense of speech. "How? When? Why?" he couldn't seem to give anything more then one word questions.

"Hmm lets see. I looked at him and he was suddenly the centre of my universe. When he came to visit you and I don't know the answer to the last one except I'm a werewolf." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She had hoped for a hell of a lot more help from him.

"Are you sure Leah? I mean you and him don't seem like it could happen ever." His voice was doubtful and it annoyed her, after all she had been through he was asking her if she wasn't sure.

"Kind of like a vampire and a human." she paused letting him realise how hypocritical he was being "Of course I'm sure I've been with him for days now I know what I feel."

"What do you mean you've been with him...Leah where are you?" She started to squirm. People questioning her made her uncomfortable. But she had already told him and he knew how strong imprinting could be.

She took a deep breath and dropped the bombshell "I'm in Italy staying with hi- well I was living with him until this morning before he had a personality swap and yelled at me. But I think he is just a damn good actor." You could hear a pin drop on the other end as he took all of this in. Finally he exhaled and said in a much more reasonable tone "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." So she stood there for a good half hour as Edward told her about him, about the Volturi and about his dead mate though she tried to block that part of the conversation out. When he stopped she was quiet for a long time.

"Leah. I think-" he started to talk but she interrupted him.

"Sorry Edward but I got to go somewhere. Listen I'll talk to you later and you can ask as many questions as you want OK. I need to find him now."

"OK I won't tell anyone but you better be careful Leah the Volturi aren't known to be sympathetic to romance." he said

"Duly noted." she replied in a dry tone "Thanks Edward I know you don't like to keep secrets so just...Thanks." Before he could say anything she hung up. She bolted out of the town hall and was about to run back when she stopped. From what Edward had told her she knew the Volturi would kill her in 3 seconds of entering that city so what was she supposed to do. Marcus didn't even leave the city to feed apparently him coming to Cielo Blu was the first time he had come out in over 200 years for non-Volturi related reasons. She had to tempt him out. Ooh this was going to be fun! Closing her eyes she searched for that unbreakable white chord that connected her to him. She knew about his power and she had a hope that if he could see the bond maybe she could communicate with him through it. Closing her eyes she followed the line in her mind and there he was wandering around the halls of the underground palace. So she could see him but could she speak to him or communicate with him. But how to get his attention? A slow smile spread across her mouth she had just the memory.

* * *

Marcus was walking along the corridor of his stone home and he was trying to block out the immeasurable guilt he had felt for the past hour. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Leahs face as he had yelled at her she had seemed betrayed almost broken. Part of him wanted to run back to her and tell her he hadn't meant a word of it but the bigger part of him knew that doing that would resolve in his brothers killing her. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes trying to block his emotions but it wasn't working. Then from no where n image came into his head; Leah was kissing him in the hot tub, her hands where around his neck holding him to her mouth, her skin felt as soft as silk under his arms as they encircled her waist she broke away and ran one of her hands across his chin before leaning in to his ear.

"You were lying to me Marcus, so this time you have to come for me."

His eyes snapped open, that hadn't happened between them and he certainly hadn't thought it up so why had that come into his head. Looking at the white bond that was still attached to him he saw it humming and vibrating and at the edge of his mind he felt a presence.

_Leah_ he thought in his head and was astounded when he heard a very feminine laugh in his head. _So this does work excellent. You haven't heard the last of me Marcus of the Volturi._ Before he could respond she pulled away leaving him with his now racing thoughts. It hit him that as long as he kept away from Aro he could at least talk to Leah and that image she had sent him he had almost felt her pressed against him. She could talk to him and...she was going to torture him. Marcus wasn't sure whether it was going to be heaven or hell.

* * *

Leah opened her eyes and smiled, she had a lot of interesting fantasies she wanted to share with him but had been too shy and prejudiced to do in the real world. She fazed into wolf form and began to head back to Cielo Blu, she was a wolf one of the most ancient of hunters and she would get what she wanted if she hadn't been feeling so happy she would have felt sorry for Marcus.

**AN: OK I may not update for a while because my school is having a mock exam week and I have to revise but I will update when I can. Hope you enjoy this later chapter. Reviews make me very happy.**

Sneak Peak

Leah lay on the bed, she was tired from torturing him and it was late. She got undressed and went into the shower, she closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her skin and relaxed her muscles. Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms trapped her and spun her around to face the wall. She gasped and her attacker moved his head to her ear.

"So you think you're the only one good at torture do you?"


	11. Joined

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Warning: M rated content included**

**Chapter 11**

The week was a mix of agony and ecstasy for Marcus; every time he closed his eyes or relaxed for just a few seconds Leah sent him an image or fantasy that had him tense and alert in a flash. It was getting harder and harder to resist her. He couldn't focus on any Volturi business and he had hardly spoken to Aro or Caius since his return, the guard members left him alone and he was only near them was when it was time to feed. His eyes had returned to crimson but he didn't feel glad about it. When he had fed off animals and spent time in the village with humans he hadn't felt disgusted or degraded he had felt proud that he could be around humans and Leah without hurting them.

He lent back against the wall of an empty corridor and rubbed his forehead; what was he going to do? He closed his eyes and defeat and right on schedule a scene began to play in his head. Leah was standing on a beach in a blue swimsuit that showed off her figure. The sun was setting and it was that funny twilight time that wasn't really night or day the scenery was amazing but he wasn't concentrating on that, his mind was locked on the raven haired beauty standing in the sand with waves lapping against her feet. Beaches seemed to be her favourite choice of location. She turned to face him with a sirens smile no man, mortal or immortal could resist that smile and he felt his feet move across the sand to get closer to her. He reached her and she lifted one of her slender arms and cupped his face with her smooth hand. His hand came up to hold her head and he marvelled at the softness of her skin. Leah began to pull down his head to her lips and just as they were about to touch she stopped the scene. He stood up in a cold sweat.

Leah usually sent him two types of scenes: one was very passionate and physical but it never went that far the other type was like the one he just had a more tender and emotional. He wasn't sure which was tempting him more. He would have to do something about this soon. Leah hadn't come near Volterra yet but she was getting a little closer each day if he didn't respond soon his brothers would find her.

* * *

Leah smiled at the ceiling, she didn't mind how long it took Marcus to give in because she was seriously enjoying teasing him. Of course she wanted him to but she could send him the images he didn't know how to send any back so she could see him whenever she wanted to. Edward had promised to keep the Pack of her trail and she was truly grateful to the vampire. The week had gone by so fast.

Leah lay on the bed, she was tired from torturing him and it was late. She got undressed and went into the shower, she closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her skin and relaxed her muscles. Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms trapped her and spun her around to face the wall. She gasped and her attacker moved his head to her ear.

"So you think you're the only one good at torture do you?" She shivered at the sound of his voice it was dark and low. She gasped as he began tugging at her ear with his teeth, his hands began to move all over her body sending desire racing through her blood. She dimly heard him turn of the water then her legs were swept out from under her and she found herself crushed against his rock hard chest. Seizing the moment she grabbed his face and brought her mouth onto his. The kiss was filled with desire, need and pent up frustration from the week.

She curled her hands around his neck and he held her tighter to his chest. She felt the fabric of her bed covers brush against her sensitive skin, he laid her down gently like she was something incredibly important to him then he let go. She growled in annoyance and sat up, he knelt next to her and whispered "You have to be sure that you want this Leah, I'm not sure if I can stop after this."

She chuckled and lent in to start kissing his neck. Instead of answering him she used their mental path it made it more intimate and special. _I'm sure Marcus. Beside don't you want to try out any of my suggestions? _He growled at the reminder and lunged at her pushing her back against the bed. She was about to complain when he took one of her breasts into his mouth and her shout came out as a moan. He had a wicked tongue and he knew how to use it. He soon lavished the same pleasure on her other breast and she realised with great annoyance that he still had all of his clothes on. She snarled and flipped him over using her werewolf strength. Shock flared in his eyes which changed to understanding when she ripped off his shirt.

* * *

Marcus smiled at his little wolfs ferocity, he tried to move his arms but she had him pinned to the bed. But part of him was worried about how she would see him, because he had been around for so long he had had his fair share of battles and as a result his body had a number of scars and cuts. It had never bothered him before but it did now. Her fingers were tracing the muscles and it astounded him at how much peace it gave him. He hadn't even felt this with Didyme. She then started to outline the muscles in his chest and stroking his cold marble skin. She bent down and he felt her silky hair fall over his torso then slowly and methodically kissed every wound on his body. He could hardly believe she was doing this.

* * *

Leah had seen the nervousness and shame in Marcus's eyes when she had looked at his wounds and it had melted her inside. To her they were marks of his honour and bravery and showed him as a warrior. Her warrior. Her mate. He had protected her and held her why she cried she would not let him be ashamed. She let him see the pride in her eyes and began tracing his face. She spoke to him on their channel again: _Do you know how much I have wanted to do this? You are so much more then I imagined so much more than I had hoped for. _She smirked:_ And a whole lot better than Sam._ At the mention of Sams name Marcus growled and the next thing she knew he was on top and she was beneath him. This time he used their link. _I will make you forget him!_ She smiled at him and licked her lips.

He peeled off his trousers and her eyes widened slightly. He was big. She reached down and he hissed as she took him in her hands and began stroking and caressing. She needed him inside of her now. She looked at him and he nodded once before pushing her gently to the covers. With one quick thrust he entered her and they moaned in unison at the pleasure of finally being together. Her orgasm rocked through her and she cried out in ecstasy, his release came soon after and they both panted heavily. She shut her eyes but he nipped neck.

_Not yet my little wolf I have heard many things about the stamina of werewolves and I hope you will prove them right._

She smiled and eagerly made love to him again and again.

**AN:Reasons why so late-Exams, revision, throat and chest infection. Anyway hope this was up to standards and expectations hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I'm still not feeling that great. I will update my other stories soon but it's been a tough couple of weeks so sorry for the delay. I was really nervous about writing this so please tell me what you think.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus was reading on the balcony when Leah rushed up to him tears running down her cheeks and a phone gripped in one hand. He took her into his arms and she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Marcus I have to go back, Seth's been hurt."


	12. Injured Brother

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 12**

Leahs eyes fluttered open as the mornings sun shone into the room, she groaned and went to turn over but a rock solid arm around her stopped her from moving. She frowned and looked next to her into the eyes of her lover, memories of last night flooded back and she smiled softly at him. She looked pointedly at his arm but he didn't let her go.

"I need to get changed Marcus." she said with a fake pout as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. He pulled her on top of him and pressed her close to his bare chest. She lay her head on his shoulder and watched the sun make patterns in the room. When was the last time she had felt this content? She traced his well defined muscles with her fingers and smiled as she felt him shiver beneath her touch.

"No you don't. You just have to stay here with me." his voice was low and she smiled. Having never been a fan of male dominance she had to admit it suited Marcus perfectly. She wanted to stay here forever but life was always moving and so was she.

"Come on, I've got lots to do today: I've got to buy more food and clothes, I need to call my Pack, I want to see the village some more and I promised Sam I'd explain to him why my "trip" has extended." she laughed when he tensed and growled at that and his arms squeezed her tighter to him. Possessiveness and jealousy were good in small doses they showed that someone was afraid to lose you.

"You are not going to go call that flea bitten mongrel who so carelessly threw you away." he stroked her hair and she sighed in pleasure. During the night she had told him of her past. He had almost exploded when she had told of Sam dumping her for Emily and he had sworn if he ever met her alpha he would kill him in seconds. She laughed as she imagined Sam trying to take on her Marcus. Since he had entered her life laughter, joy and hope had returned to her. But she really did have to get up.

She smiled at him and his eyes narrowed at her face. "What are you planni-" he wasn't able to finish as she crashed her lips onto his and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Leah groaned at the taste of him and almost forgot her plan. His arms loosened and cupped her face but she jumped off him and rolled out of bed. He growled at her, but she ignored him and began to get changed.

Little witch. Marcus smirked as he watched his mate get ready for the day. She would not be talking that stupid mongrel of a pack leader for long if he could help it. His kind were very possessive about their wives and no unrelated male of any species would take her away from him. The phone rang and her ears twitched making her look...cute. He didn't think she would appreciate it if he told her so he just watched her bound out of the room in jeans and a t-shirt. Watching her sleep at night was a great pleasure, he wondered if she dreamed of him. He sighed and got out of their bed. Their bed. How good did it feel to think that? He pulled on his clothes from last night and grabbed a book from the shelf. Leah loved to talk for ages on the phone so he had to keep himself occupied. The fact that he knew this shocked him slightly, he knew so much about her and she about him; was that what love was? Did he love Leah? Shaking his head to clear his mind he stepped outside the room.

Marcus was reading on the balcony when Leah rushed up to him tears running down her cheeks and the phone gripped in one hand. He took her into his arms and she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Marcus I have to go back, Seth's been hurt." Her gorgeous voice shook with pain and fear; it tore right through him. He raised a palm to her face and wiped away the tears that trickled down her face.

Seth was her brother and she loved him. He remembered how her face had gone soft and loving when she had spoken about him. He rocked her as she sobbed, giving her comfort and strength to lean on. When she stopped shaking he looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked softly stroking her chin, her eyes shone but she held on and began to speak in an anguished voice.

"He was on patrol with Paul and Sam...the idiots didn't smell the god-damn lee- vampire before it attacked.. my brother tried to fight it, he always did love being the hero...but it was too strong and ripped open his side...For some reason it's not healing. My mom's in hysterics." she paused and looked up to him with sadness plain in her eyes. "Marcus I have to go back."

He felt like she had stabbed him. If she went back he couldn't follow and she would never get another vacation like this. He would never see her again. They both knew it. Everything inside him screamed at him to hold on to her forever but he knew how much she loved her brother. His damned power told him just how much he cared and she needed to be with Seth, with her own kind, where she belonged. He took a deep breath and did the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

"You need to go to him." His soul screamed no but he had to.

Leah looked up at him in shock: she could see what this was doing to him, she could see it in his eyes. No one had ever been so selfless to her. Why did she have to leave him? The image of Seth flicked into her mind: Seth as a toddler crawling after her, helping him learn how to ride a bike, guiding him through his change into wolf and him saying goodbye to her when she left for Italy. He needed her and she had to go back. In a daze they packed her clothes, Marcus called the airport and booked her a flight back to America. He carried her to the airport and waited with her at the check in. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other. She wanted so much to tell him what she felt for him but it would hurt to much and she couldn't face heartbreak again. Her flight was called and she leaned in and...hugged him. His arms circled her caging her to him and he whispered into her ear.

"I will never forget you Leah Clearwater. You will always be in my heart." A single tear leaked out of her eyes and he wiped it away with a gentle palm. How would she ever live without him? She looked at him and knew that she had to say something.

"And you will be in mine Marcus of the Volturi. Forever." His eyes flashed with pain and...love. He stepped back and cupped her face. He softly kissed her and she kissed him back. A last kiss. He stood up turned and left. Her mind went numb and she boarded the plane in a dead state. Hen she was in the sky she let her pain show and sobbed as she left her heart and soul in Italy.

**AN: Sad chapter but it had to be written. When I wrote this I didn't expect it to be this popular so a big Thank you to everyone who supports this story. I really wanted to make this couple believable and I hope I have. Reviews please :)**

Sneak Peak

Leah sat next to Seth and stroked his hair. He hadn't woken up yet. "Come back to me little brother, I can't lose you too." she whispered to him. Suddenly her stomach heaved and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She gripped her stomach and sat back. It had been 2 weeks since she had come back and her stomach felt awful. What was happening to her?

**AN2: I know I'm being very evil**


	13. Return

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 13**

The taxi puled up at her house and she unclipped the seatbelt around her waist. Her mind was still in a state of frozen misery but she wouldn't let anyone hear see it; she was a master of hiding emotions after years of practice and she set her face in a bored and slightly mean look. The car door opened and she paid the driver with what was left of her money. So there she was with a suitcase in her hands standing outside her house where her little brother lay possibly dying and her Pack waited for her return. Grimacing at the thought she strode over to the door, she would rather be at the bloody Cullens house than here. At least one of the vampires knew what was happening to her and she wasn't the only one to have fallen in lov-...She shook her head not daring to finish that thought. From inside the building she could make out voices arguing and shouting and a smile split her face, she thought with her gone things would be better but her Pack needed her and she needed Marc-- them.

Suddenly the door opened and she stood face to face with her mother. Her eyes were red and had bags, she looked so much older and there were lines there that weren't there before.

"Welcome home Leah." she said her voice sounded horse and tearful. Without thinking Leah hugged her mum close and let her take comfort. As her mum sobbed into her shirt she knew....she knew she had made the right choice but was it for her? No. For her family? Yes. Taking a deep breath she stepped back from her mother,

"Where is he?" she asked in a soft voice. After seeing her mum like this she feared how badly her brother was injured. Her mum wiped her eyes and pointed to the stairs. Nodding she dropped her case against the door. There would be time to unpack later. The only sound she heard was the thumping of her feet against the stairs, the rooms upstairs were silent which meant they knew she was here. Anger coursed through her they had let her little brother get hurt. Someone was going to pay. This was good focusing on anger rather than pain and by the time she had reached the room she felt almost like her old self. With one swift push she opened the door and her eyes took in the scene.

4 or 5 of her "brothers" where standing or sitting around, the vampire doctor was talking to Sam and on a makeshift bed that had been constructed in the middle of the room and a large wounded wolf lay on it. Seth. The sight of him increased her anger tenfold and she almost phased but she kept hold of her emotions, Seth needed her now in human form.

All eyes turned to her but she only saw her brother spread across the bed looking weak and death-like. She strode into the room and crouched down next to him. Without saying a word she began to stroke his fur. She didn't cry or lash out she just methodically stroked her brothers fur calling to him with her mind but he wasn't responding. Finally she stopped and taking a deep breath she lifted her head to meet the eyes of Carlisle.

"How is he?" she asked in a quiet voice, it was the only sound in the room. The doctor looked at her with sad eyes and she braced herself for the worst.

"His entire left side was ripped open by the vampire. He had a power that allowed him to cause wounds from a distance and since it is a supernatural wound his werewolf genes can't heal him as they usual do. We have to wait for it to heal by normal standards. His mind appears to have locked itself shut to protect him from the pain and no-one can reach him. The wound is beginning to heal but we can't reach him. Maybe you can." She looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you for treating him." she said simply, the Pack murmured uneasily as she thanked the vampire. She rolled her eyes at them and returned to her brother. Sam spoke to Carlisle again and the doctor stepped out of the room and went downstairs. There was a tense silence broken by occasional whimpers from Seth. Leah looked into Sams eyes and looked at him with a blank face.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a calm voice keeping one hand on her brothers head.

Sam looked very uncomfortable "Leah it was a terrible acci-" he began but she interrupted him.

"Don't give me any crap about it being an accident. What the hell happened." her voice grew louder and anger spread across her face with each word. None of them would look at her and she sneered. "So I leave for a couple of weeks for vacation to relax and recharge after someones wedding (here she glared at Sam) and I leave my brother in the care of his Pack (she almost spat t he word), and what happens? I'm called home early to find out my brother has been mortally wounded by a vampire and it won't heal,also his mind has shut down and he can't wake up. All because two of the senior members of my pack can't keep an eye on one wolf. So I think I deserve to know what happened to him."

"Leah we understand but it wasn't Pauls or my fault that this happened. Seth ran off to the leech on his own. You know what he is like." Sams voice was a little irritated but calm. Leah however, exploded at this.

"Not your fault? OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she stood up and screamed at him. "Your the alpha if you had told him no he would have stopped. Did you forget? Did you not see him charge at the vampire? Or did you just want to hurt me? I don't know what happened exactly but I know enough to realise it's your fault that he's like this. Now get out of my house." she was shaking with fury and the wolf in her was demanding she fight. No matter what Sam said he couldn't order her now in the state she was in. He made a move to come towards her but she snarled a warning growl.

"Get out of my house." she said in a low deadly tone. He turned and the left the room. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the halls. She turned back to her brother and resumed stroking him. Behind her she could hear the others leave and she thought she was alone until.

"Leah." a voice came from behind her and she turned to see Paul standing there. She didn't feel that much anger towards him but she still answered in a cold voice. "What?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Seth." Leah sat there stunned. Paul was the most angry and volatile of the Pack and yet he was the only on to apologize. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you. I...I don't blame you as much as him OK." she said he looked better and left to go with the rest of them. She was alone again. Just like she had been for years. With no-one to blame or yell at the pain of leaving Marcus reared its ugly head and she felt her shield dropping. She wanted him. Focusing on Set she leant down and whispered to him "Wake up soon little brother. Mum and I need you." She fell asleep in the room one hand on her brothers face.

A couple of weeks passed and Leah didn't leave the house, her time was divided between caring for her mum and watching over Seth. He had hardly moved and everyone was worried. Sometimes Old Quil or Billy Black visited and on one occasion Jacob had come having finally returned. It was weird to have people offer her comfort but she accepted it and it gave her some happiness. It was the Monday of the third week and Leah sat next to Seth and stroked his hair. He hadn't woken up yet. "Come back to me little brother, I can't lose you to." she whispered to him. Suddenly her stomach heaved and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She gripped her stomach and sat back. It had been 2 weeks since she had come back and her stomach felt awful. What was happening to her? At first she had thought it was because of her emotions but she felt more stable now. A thought crossed her mind that turned her blood to ice. She couldn't possibly be... She sprinted out of the house and ran to the local stores. She found what she was looking for and ran back to the house. A few minutes passed and a thump could be heard from the outside. Inside Leah was sat on an armchair with shock plastered on her face.

She gripped something in her hand as she realised what was wrong with her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

**AN: OK, one reviewer said that Leah was too girly so I tried to give her back some of that attitude back. I know there was no Marcus POV but there will be next time. This is an AU up to breaking Dawn to clear up any confusion OK. I'm still not sure what the baby will be like or if it will be like a normal pregnancy or not. Tell me what you think please.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus sat back against his throne in the council room. It was deserted except for him. He was beginning to become stone again like before. A pull in his mind caught his attention. He followed the pull and saw Leah huddled on her bed with something in her hand. His eyes widened as he realised what it was and what it meant.


	14. Help

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 14**

Leah wasn't sure how long she sat on the armchair for, her mind seemed to have shut down in shock. The only thought that was going through her head were the words _pregnant, baby_ and _Marcus._ Her hand dropped to her stomach and began to rub it in a relaxing motion. She closed her eyes as she imagined a child cradled in her arms. She had all but given up hope of a baby after Sam and her mask had formed, now that long ago wish had come true. But the baby would be a...she cringed at the thought...half-breed. Half-vampire. Half-werewolf. The child would be an outcast neither races would except it. She should get rid of it.

The second that thought crossed her mind she rebelled against it. This child...her baby...was a miracle to her. It was made from her and Marcus's love and she would never be alone again. She could leave La Push if she was threatened and go somewhere else. The prospect of living free with her child seemed almost perfect the only thing that was missing was him. She shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. If she was going to have this baby she couldn't do it alone, she needed help. Her first instinct was to call Marcus but she stopped herself. Leah closed her eyes; she wouldn't call him until she had a plan. There was only one other person who could help. The sky was clear and the sun shining; he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. She sighed and got up from the chair, her legs wobbled a bit from sitting down for so long and went upstairs. She stopped by Seth's room and went inside to pull a blanket over his furry body. He didn't need it but she had a need to care for her brother and the gesture eased her a bit. He wasn't struggling to breathe any more and he was finally relaxing. The improvements were slight but they brought hope to her. She checked on her mum and brushed a kiss over her forehead. Her mum was pale and looked weary even in sleep. But then Sue had always been weaker since her dad had died, as if something had been sucked out of her. Did loosing the one you loved do that to you? When Sam had dumped her she hadn't been affected like this.

Then the image of Marcus dying entered her mind and it sent a wave of pain and fear washing over her. She finally reached her room and got changed for bed. She set the pregnancy test on her table and reached for her purple pyjamas. As she was pulling on the flannel top she paused at the sight of her reflection. Did her breasts seem bigger? She shook her head, pregnancy did not show that fast. Cuddling underneath her blankets Leah thought about how complicated her life was going to get, but she was going to keep her child. Before sleep overcame her she thought of Marcus holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

Marcus sat back against his throne in the council room. It was deserted except for him. He was beginning to become stone again like before. A pull in his mind caught his attention. He followed the pull and saw Leah huddled on her bed with something in her hand. His eyes widened as he realised what it was and what it meant.

Leah was pregnant. With his child.

He blinked. Once. Twice. He re-examined the image that he had scene. There was no mistaking it, she was holding a pregnancy test and it was positive. Everything in him stilled for a fraction of a second then a volcano of emotions erupted inside of him: joy, disbelief, excitement, pain, confusion and protectiveness for his mate and his...he gulped at the thought...child. A child. The one thing his vampire life denied him. What was he going to do and why hadn't Leah called him? Hurt washed over him, was she ashamed of the child, was he? No. He got up from the throne and started to walk towards one of the many corridors in the palace. His mind was still reeling from what he had seen. The one thing he had not expected was a child, but then again there had never been a werewolf-vampire relationship before.

Amidst the chaos of his mind he knew one thing he had to do. He had to get to Leah no matter what. She would need protection as the world would see their child as an abomination. A snarl rose up inside him at the thought of anything harming his mate or child. He could work out the details later right now he just had to get to La Push and fast. His mask disappeared as he ran down the hallways of the dead fortress.

* * *

Leah was up at the crack of dawn, she threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy top. After checking on her sleeping mum and brother she left a note saying she had gone out for a bit and had borrowed the car. Part of her was afraid of phasing in case it harmed the foetus inside of her. She raced out of the reservation and headed for the Cullen house. The building loomed up ahead of her and she parked the car. Taking a deep breath she stepped out and closed the door.

"Sam is definitely going to kill me" she murmured as she approached the door. It loomed ahead of her and it was more than slightly intimidating. This was the second time she had asked help from him and she owed Edward some answers from last time. She needed to do this. Raising a fist she banged on the door and put her hands on her hips. Almost instantly the door opened and that pixie looking lee- vampire stood there, Alice Cullen. Leah smiled, this vampire could see the future except werewolves and it annoyed the hell out of the tiny female.

"Leah?! What are you doing here." Alice asked with shock in her eyes. Leah fought the urge to wince, she had almost forgotten how high pitched Alice's voice was and how it made her ears bleed. Instead she kept her face stone blank and her voice came out in a bored flat tone.

"I'm here to speak to Edward." If possible Alice's eyes got even bigger and her mouth dropped a little.

"S-Sure wait here." she choked out. Before Leah could blink she had disappeared leaving her staring at an empty corridor. Not sure what to do she stepped inside and crossed her arms. This place was very depressing and she felt suffocated in the small hallway. She was a wolf she preferred wide open spaces. Noises came from upstairs and she saw Edward and Bella Cullen come out to meet her. Bella looked puzzled and unsure, Edward looked like he was relieved to see her but confused as well.

She looked at Bella and thought _Can I trust her not to tell_. Edward nodded and she decided to go with it. Bella might even help. _I can't tell you here, too many people. _He nodded and she spun to leave.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked from behind her. She looked back and saw the other Cullens gathering in a doorway. She scowled and indicated that she wanted to leave. Now. Edward whispered something to his wife, and Bella relaxed a little. They got out and she went to her car.

The two vampires exchanged confused looks. "Leah why don't you just change?" Bella asked. Edward didn't say anything but he had put himself firmly in front of Bella his eyes where narrowed and followed her every movement.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if we can just go somewhere private." She let some of her irritation come into her voice. She was here for help not an interrogation. They nodded and she got into the car. The engine started and she drove down the road. Looking at the rear view mirror she could just make out two blurry shapes following her. She smiled and began to accelerate; might as well give them a run.

After a while she stopped and got out, she wasn't entirely sure where she was; it looked like some kind of country park and it was empty. She got out and wandered around till she found a bench and sat down waiting for the two vampires to show. They appeared about 10 seconds later. The sun was blocked by the clouds so they just looked like pale beautiful humans.

"What's this about Leah?" he asked her and she took in a deep breath. Her life was going to change once again as she trusted these 2 former enemies over her own Pack.

"I'm pregnant with Marcus's child." A deadly silence filled the area.

**AN: I know this was a pretty boring chapter but it is about to get interesting soon. Booksmartblonde333 please don't call me a blockhead. Now to update my other stories. Read and review. Hope you enjoy this.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus collided with someone and he stepped back to apologize. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that he had ran into Aro.


	15. Trusting Enemies

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 15**

If this hadn't been so serious Leah would have laughed at the expressions of horror, disbelief and confusion that were on Edward and Bella's faces. They seemed to have frozen as well, they weren't even breathing. This had actually gone better than she had hoped for. She had thought they would have yelled at her or worst try to kill her baby. With that sombre thought she covered her stomach with her arms and kept her eyes focused on the two statues in front of her. To her surprise Bella was the one who recovered first (after about 4 minutes) and even then she was spluttering.

"P-P-Pregnant?! M-Marcus?! You?!" Leah cocked an eyebrow up, apparently she couldn't even form sentences either. So she just nodded slowly, thinking if she told them any more they might faint. It was funny considering that Bella had just found about her and Marcus and the pregnancy and could still speak (sort of) yet Edward, who had known about her and Marcus for a couple of days was still frozen in shock. Getting tired of the silence she clapped her hands, it worked they both turned to stare at her.

"Firstly, I already told you about Marcus Edward so this shouldn't come as that big of a shock. Secondly, yes I know it's wrong and unnatural and "impossible but the fact is that I imprinted on a vampire and nothing can change that and thirdly I just found out that I am pregnant with a half wolf half vampire child, my Pack will probably try to kill me, my imprint is in Italy and has no idea he's going to be a dad so I could use a little more help than just standing and gawking!" her voice grew louder as she spoke and her hands were clenched against her sides. She was alone and scared and she needed their help because only they had the slightest insight into what she was going through. As soon as she thought that Edwards faced softened and his body relaxed, he reached down and grabbed Bella's hand.

"We'll try to help, Leah but we need to know what's going on first." he said and Bella nodded looking at him with stars in her eyes. Normally this would have just annoyed her but her recent life-changing trip to Italy had altered her views on love. An image of Marcus appeared in her mind, of him kissing her on their bed his hands... A noise that sounded like a gag broke her out of the daydream and she looked up to see Edward looking at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Could you please try to keep your thoughts off him, that picture isn't helping." he snapped and Leah felt her old bitchy attitude well up inside her and she smirked at him inwardly thinking. _Poor Eddie, I know that seeing what a real man is like in bed would shatter your self esteem so I'll stop, for now._ He scowled at her but she ignored him turning her attention to Bella.

"Well you know that werewolves can imprint right. Well a few weeks ago I was running and..."

* * *

The halls and corridors merged into a series of blurs and turns his only goal was to escape here and find his mate. Marcus collided with someone and he stepped back to apologize. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that he had ran into Aro. His brother was also frozen as he learned of what had happened between him and Leah and that she now carried his child. The thought oh his twisted brother seeing Leah and him when they had been together filled him with a deadly anger. His relationship with his brother had never been strong and he saw it weakening before him. Whether it was his doing or Aro's he didn't care. He wouldn't lose his mate again.

"Marcus, what have you done?" Aro's voice was shocked and his face was still stunned. With a furious roar Marcus punched his brother and sent him flying to hit a wall. He turned and ran even faster knowing that his brother would take a few more seconds to collect himself before he sent the Guard out after him. He smirked at that thought he was much more experienced than any of the guard and he knew how to disappear. Their best tracker Demetri was on a mission in Alaska and would not return for at least a week. He could easily kill him later. Right now he needed to get to Forks and quick.

* * *

Leah finally stopped her story and looked up to gauge their reactions. Bella was sat next to her a little too close with a look of sympathy and understanding on her face. Edward was still stood up with a face of stone so she had no idea what he was thinking. A tremor of fear shot through her, had trusting him been a mistake. She sat up a little straighter in case she had to run or escape. Adrenaline began to pump through her blood and the wolf in her prepared for a chase. Suddenly she felt an ice cold hand on her arm, she almost recoiled but forced herself to stay still. Bella had put her hand on her and she wasn't sure how to react.

Her eyes met Bella's dull red (she hadn't been a vampire long but the colour was fading) and she wondered what was going to happen. But one thing was clear to her, she would protect this child with her life.

"Of course we'll help you Leah." she said in a soft voice and a wave of relief crashed over her. Finally, someone was on her side, she gave Bella a small smile and her muscles relaxed a little. Edward cleared his throat and they looked up at him.

"Leah, I know it took a lot for you to come and ask us for help but I think we need to tell the rest of my family." he said slowly as if she wouldn't understand. She frowned and looked away as she thought of the rest oh his family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. For so long they had been her enemies yet now she was turning to them for her future. Besides a doctor could be useful but how would the others react to this.

"I wouldn't worry about it that much, you'd be surprised at how human we bloodsuckers can be." he said in a sarcastic voice. She frowned at him and then smirked thinking of that time in the hot tub when Marcus had kissed her and rubbed his hands along her skin. Edward winced and looked away. She could play dirty if he was going to be like that.

"I think that's a good idea." Bella said oblivious to the battle between Leah and her husband. "I think you should get Carlisle to make sure your OK, I mean this probably won't be a normal pregnancy." Leah nodded still a little reluctant to trust them but she would for now.

Edward took out his phone and pressed in a number. "Alice we have a situation here." Then a fourth voice entered their conversation.

"Leah what are you doing here?" Her eyes widened as she turned to meet the confused and angry stare of Paul.

**AN: Don't kill me! Sorry very hectic 2 weeks. I saw the Twilight movie, quite good. Anyway hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year. I know this isn't a long chapter but I needed it in to move onto the next section of this story. Someone else has done a LeahXMarcus it is called "Healing Broken Hearts" It has a totally different plot and has just started in case your interested. Please ****read and Review. Happy 2009!**

Sneak Peak

Leah looked to one side where her Pack stood. They were a huge part of her and so was her brother. They had always been there. On the other side stood the Cullens. The vampires. Her mortal enemies but had offered to protect her and her child. Which side? Her friends and family or her child?


	16. Choice

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 16**

Time seemed to have frozen. Edward had bent down into a crouch and Bella stood behind him, her stance tense and ready to fight. Leah just sat there staring and as she did a weird calm settled over her. Finally, the secret was out, while part of her was dreading the reaction the other part was relieved in a way. Nobody moved or spoke, Paul stood there with fury and disgust on his face and she knew he had overheard them, it ignited Leahs own anger. She slowly stood up and faced him knowing that although he was stronger physically his temper caused him to make mistakes and she was the faster and the better fighter. Pauls' eyes took in the scene, part of him wanted to attack Leah for how she had betrayed them but he had some common sense and it would be suicide with 2 leeches next to her. He had to alert Sam. With one last glare at Leah he turned and ran back into the tree cover.

"Well looks like I'm stuck with you two now." she said lightly, stubbornly ignoring the danger she was now in from not just vampires but her own Pack too. If anything Leah Clearwater was a survivor. In a few seconds her life once again had changed in a huge way and now she had to deal with it. "Is the good doctor at home today?" she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Yeah they were helping her and she couldn't hate them but she didn't have to like them either. Edward frowned at her but she since when had she cared about being friendly. Bella looked a bit taken aback. Well what did she expect really? For her to break down thanking them for their kindness? Sheesh the girl was naïve. Edward was almost scowling at her so she decided to stop for now. There was no conversation as she drove back and the two immortals ran in the forest. Every now and again she thought something about Marcus and she could occasionally here a groan of frustration come from the trees. Nice to see her taunting skills weren't rusty. Sometimes she would here Bella talking to the the other lee- Cullens on the phone. As they neared Forks tension seeped into he body and she was almost breaking the wheel.

Soon enough they reached the house-more like a mansion compared to her home she thought bitterly. She really was grateful to the two and the rest of their bloodsucking family (she was trying to stop, old habits die hard) but she wanted a different vampire to look after her. But how do you reach a 3 thousand something year old vampire who looks like he's never heard of the internet or mobile phones and lives in a underground medieval palace surrounded by evil killer vampires with psychic powers? Sure there was that white chord thing but with him being in Italy it was really weak and she only got flashes of communication from it.

But her attention was soon drawn to the Cullens front lawn where a line of horse sized wolves stood in a row and facing them 6 vampires some crouched and hissing and the others were just watching and waiting. Leah looked to one side where her Pack stood. They were a huge part of her and so was her brother. They had always been there for her. On the other side stood the Cullens. The vampires. Her mortal enemies but had offered to protect her and her child. Which side? Her friends and family or her child? Thank God Seth wasn't here or who knows what she might have done. Both sides looked at her, the Pack with faces ranging from disgust to pleading. The vampires faces were stoic and cold but she saw compassion in the eyes of the pixie and the motherly one, Esme.

Edward and Bella stood by her side keeping an eye on her and the wolves. Everyone was looking at her but she wasn't looking at them she was in her mind looking down two roads. One of the roads had Seth and her mum standing on it. Sue's face was old and tired like it had been when she was asleep. Seths face was young and his eyes were begging her to stay. How could she leave them when they needed her now? On the other road stood Marcus, his face was stone like when they had first met but h is eyes were imploring her to find him. If she left, he would revert back to what he had been; a stone monster. He was her other half, for some reason fate had chosen him for her and her for him. Wolf and Vampire. Hot and Cold. Killer and Protector. Two mortal enemies tied together. Both monsters of nature.

Then a second person appeared on his road, a small dark shape that took his hand. She couldn't see it's face but she knew exactly what it was. Taking a deep breath she looked up. Everyone was still watching her with a strange intensity. Slowly, oh so slowly Leah Clearwater walked towards the Cullen side of the grass. It was like she had broken into two pieces and the smaller one was shattering. She heard one of them howl and looking she could see Jacob in wolf form staring at her in shock. So he was back eh. Good for him. Without looking back she walked into the house and closed the door but not before hearing the Pack run back to La Push. Why did Paul have to see? Why couldn't she have said sooner and explained it to them? Why did her brother have to be injured? Why did she have to become a werewolf in the first place?

Angry, bitter thoughts swirled in her head but the biggest feeling her was abandonment. Everyone she had loved or cared about had left her or she had left them. Maybe that's why she had imprinted in the first place just an elaborate plot to cause her and her family more pain and suffering. She wandered through the house in a daze just thinking and hurting. The only comfort she got was from her slightly bigger stomach. Damn her kid was growing fast. Smiling she stroked her belly. She had made the right choice and she would never be alone again. She would make sure her child was loved and cared for, he or she would not be exposed to the cruel side of life like she had. Staring into space, she wondered what he or she would look like, would the Quileute genes show or would they have the irresistible beauty of the vampires?

A cold hand on her back startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up into the eyes of Esme Cullen. The vampire was looking at her with compassion and understanding in her eyes. What was with these people and understanding??

"There's a spare room upstairs with a bed in it, if you'd like to sleep." she said in her perfect voice. Leah gave a faint smile and stood up.

"Thanks, I need a good rest." Yeah she needed a deep long sleep to face the future.

**AN: I am doing a poll. Do you think this story should have a sequel once it is done? Please vote on my profile. I am trying to remain true to Leahs personality but please tell me if I'm not. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry Marcus will appear next time. Oh and the reason he could see her was that he is older and has more power. BTW do you think I made this relationship too fast? Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Sneak Peak**

She pulled the covers off her, sat up and looked up at the moon, some help the future seer had been. Marcus's future had disappeared because either a) he was dead or going to die or b) his future was with her and being a werewolf screwed up the visions. Not really what she had wanted to hear. Closing her eyes she tried to relax when a hand snaked around her waist. Opening her eyes in shock a dark figure blocked out her view of the moon.

"I have missed you."


	17. Night Reunion

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 17**

Leah lay under the covers in the Cullens, her mind in a chaotic whirl, and glared angrily at the ceiling. Why couldn't she have had a nice normal life? Did people realise how lucky they were, to wake up to an average day without a single supernatural worry? She had just had a pointless talk with her "hosts" and it had resolved nothing. Her Pack still hated her. Seth was still in a coma and not healing. She was pregnant with a half wolf, ha;f vampire child. Marcus was nowhere in sight. That last problem hurt the most and to her horror she felt tears pool in her eyes. She glared down at her stomach.

"If I didn't care about you so much I'd hate you for these damned pregnancy hormones." She knew enough to know that it was going worst. According to the good doctor, her pregnancy would be three times shorter than a normal pregnancy as there was nothing normal about her child. 3 months. There was a slight issue of the birth, this had never happened before and she doubted it would be a smooth delivery. Carlisle, Edward and Alice were looking into it now. The mother vamp, Esme, was being very hospitable and it was unnerving Leah. The woman kept on asking her if she was OK and offering food or drink. The blonde girl vamp was creeping her out. She seemed to have the worst mood-swings ever, going from jealousy and anger etched on her perfect face to helping Esme making her food. It was like she couldn't decide which emotion was stronger. Bella seemed to hang around Edward...a lot, Leah wondered how the guy could stand it. Still from the way he looked at her, she knew they loved each other. Still she found it hard not to hate them after what had happened with Jacob. Love. Just the thing she had been trying to avoid thinking about.

She pulled the covers off her, sat up and looked up at the moon, some help the future seer had been. Marcus's future had disappeared because either a) he was dead or going to die or b) his future was with her and being a werewolf screwed up the visions. Not really what she had wanted to hear. Closing her eyes she tried to relax when a hand snaked around her waist. Opening her eyes in shock a dark figure blocked out her view of the moon.

"I have missed you." his voice was rough and she shivered in his embrace. A glowing warmth filled her and she craned her head to stare into a pair of red eyes. He was back. She turned fully around to face him and leant into his chest. It was like a part of her soul had returned. _That was the corniest thing I have ever thought!!_ But right now she didn't care if she started speaking in clichés, she needed to feel him. Wrapping her arms around him she inhaled his familiar scent and sighed in pleasure.

"Well it seems my little wolf missed me to." His voice held amusement and she felt her anger spark. Pulling back she glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean _your _wolf? I belong to no-one, and what on earth were you thinking sneaking up on me like that. If I hadn't recognised your scent you would be castrated right now. Trust me." She growled up at him. Laughter shone in his eyes and she fought the urge not to smile, then she got a scent of something metallic and salty. Blood, and it wasn't hers. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the numerous cuts and wounds on his face and chest.

"What on earth happened to you?" she whispered softly, he should be half dead by now, with all those cuts. He laughed grimly and his eyes grew dark.

"My brothers weren't keen on me leaving them. I had decided to return to you when I bumped into my mind-reading brother Aro. I was able to escape the city but they sent out hundreds of vampires to bring me back. Most of them were only a year or two old but there were a few that were truly experienced and I had to battle them one after the other. I was able to escape the last batch a while ago, but I'm not sure how long before they find me.....I had to see you Leah." Throughout his speech she had felt a growing sense of wonder that this vamp- this man had faced all that just to see her. No-one would do that for, no-one except him. They had both lost the ones they had loved and been torn apart before. Yet her wounds were healing and life was not as bad any more because he was here with her, he had come for her. She had to thank him. But how.

A slow seductive smile spread across her face, the child inside of her was nothing much now but a growing ball of cells so it should be safe, as long as she went slow. Lifting her arms she gently eased his shirt off. It was in tatters and showed just how much he had gone through to reach her.

"Leah what-" he began but she put a hand over his lips. Tonight was about him. Carefully she ran her hand across his chest and was pleased to see him shiver in response to her touch. Oh! How she had missed the feel of his skin. Licking her lips she kissed him. A soft sweet kiss but she poured all her gratitude and love for him into it. He moaned and ran his hand in her hair, keeping her face near to his. Keeping her mouth on his skin she left his mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck. Her hands were still rubbing his chest and she felt his muscles tense up beneath her fingers. His skin was like silk over steel. She wanted to groan at the taste of his skin. His hands became bands of steel caging her against him and he was breathing very quickly. Her lips moved down to his collar bone and then his chest. She ran her lips over every cut and scar taking great care not to reopen them. She stopped at his stomach and looked up, Marcus's eyes were hooded and the desire in them caused a rush of heat and lust in her loins.

"You always wear too many clothes, can I change that?" she asked in a breathy voice, her fingers grabbing onto his waist band. He gulped and then nodded. Smiling she eased his black trousers off and looked at him. Commando!! her mouth went dry as she saw all of him for the first time. He was already hard for her and it seemed to grow as she stared at him.

"Your playing with fire here little wolf. If you keep staring at me like that I'll have you under me in seconds." a primal tone had entered his voice and she wondered what she had unleashed.

**AN: Do you think he came back too quickly? I'm not sure if I can right scenes like that well. Do you have any tips on how to write them? Sorry if this offends anyone. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

Sneak Peak

With the blindfold removed she looked to see what son of a bitch had kidnapped her. A figure stood in the room and her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"Sam?"


	18. Need and Desire

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 18**

Memories of their night in Italy rushed through her head which set her blood on fire and made her breasts feel achy and heavy. The sight of him stretched out on the bed brought everyone of her fantasies to the front of her mind and her cheeks began to glow red. With his damn vampire eyes he noticed that and the sound of his laugh sent shivers along her spine.

"What's this? My ferocious little wolf is suddenly scared." he mocked as he stared at her. She was wearing an old long shirt and that was it. The shirt didn't hide anything from him and they both new it. She scowled at his comment it sounded like a challenge; Leah Clearwater never backed down from a challenge. Why was she blushing like a teenager on her first date? She knew how to make this man beg for her. With that thought she smiled at him again and moved in closer. _Ha, who's the one scared now? _She thought as she saw the apprehension in his eyes. She still had the taste of his skin in her tongue and it made her hunger for more. Slowly, she manoeuvred herself behind him and placed her hands across his back and felt his muscles bunch between her fingers.

"My, my. You are so tense." she purred in his ear and then she gently began to massage his back- easing the tension out of his muscles and allowing him to relax. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her fingers and she could tell he liked it too as he was moaning quietly. Soon her massage turned more into caressing and her hands began to move lower-tracing patterns on his skin with light touches. She reached his hips and he sat up straighter keeping one hooded eye on her as his breathing speed increased. Moving at a tortuously slow pace she inched her hands closer and closer to his shaft. His hands grabbed the covers and his knuckles were turning a worrying white colour. This was surely going to kill him, he needed release and soon but the way she was moving implied he was going to have a long night.

As if to show him this her hands stopped moving. He growled a feral, primal noise and turned his head round to look into her eyes. Leah could hardly believe the power she had over this mighty warrior it made her giddy and a laugh bubbled out of her mouth. Well he had risked his life to see her, she couldn't be too cruel. Softly she grabbed his length and began to move her hands up and down his length rubbing and stroking with her hands. Maintaining the rhythm she moved around him so she was sitting in front of him again. Her eyes took in his whole being, the way his chest was rising and falling and the fact that his eyes were almost glowing with desire for her.

This woman had been sent by the Devil to punish him, Marcus was sure of it. Her hands were driving him insane he could feel his release coming and he needed to be inside of her. The scent of her arousal was filling the air and he wanted to bury himself deep within her silken thighs. He was beginning to regret teasing her but all thought flew from his mind as she moved her head lower and lower. Surely she wasn't going to..... He clenched his teeth and threw his head back as she took him into her mouth. He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up. All he was aware of was the tidal wave of lust and awe crashing over him. With a snarl he yanked her head up and claimed her mouth with his own,

There was nothing soft or gentle about his kiss, it was possessive, dominant and raw that sent waves of heat pounding through her. She could feel herself getting wetter for him. But now Marcus was the one in control. He ripped his mouth away from hers and feathered kisses down her neck nipping and biting her throat and earlobe. This vampire knew how to use his lips. His hands ripped the shirt off her and he sat back to look at her. With her skin glowing in the light she looked like a pagan goddess offered up to him. Her hair was loose and hung down her back and chest it was a little rumpled and untamed. Her lips were swollen and red from the kiss and he was pleased to see she was almost panting for breath. His eyes travelled lower and he saw how wet she was becoming.

Jumping forward he pinned her beneath him and before she could find the strength to resist he kissed he again. Their tongues clashed in a vicious battle for supremacy and she moaned beneath him. He pushed himself up and looked down at her. The desire was certainly still there but now there was something else, a need to be with her and protect her. For the past few days she had haunted his mind, this she wolf who was forbidden to him, and seeing her now lying there ready for him was a sight that would forever be burned in his memory. Her stomach was softer and a little rounder. She was so beautiful with his child growing inside her. But could he protect her from the dangers of his brothers? Was he strong enough for her?

Leah felt so vulnerable under his intense scrutiny but she didn't feel weak. With him on top of her she felt protected and safe, her hands covered her stomach as she thought of the life growing there. Who would the child look like the most? Would it have his classic unnatural perfection or her wild and raw looks? His face showed such strain and burden that it made her heart ache. She rubbed the lines on his face as if to erase them her touch was gentle yet sensual and he reacted to that. His eyes became dark and he latched his mouth on to her nipples. She moaned as he suckled and gripped the sheets under her. She remembered this from the last time but it still nearly blew her apart.

"I need you in me now." she gasped cradling his head and running her fingers through his hair. He looked at her and smirked that transformed his face into one of a lethal predator who had just caught his pray. He still didn't move and began licking her throat in slow laps that drove her insane.

"God damn it Marcus. I. Mean. Now!" she yelled and flipped him beneath her. Her frustration bringing out her strength. This time she was the one growling as she let the wolf inside of her free. He smiled at her again and she dug her nails into his back. Her orgasm was coming she could feel it and she needed him inside of her.

"As you wish my dear." he muttered in her ear. Than at an achingly slow pace he filled her. She gasped and her hips began to rock against his. He joined her and soon they were both panting on the bed with the window wide open. Her release came soon and she yelled as pleasure rocked her body and cried out his name. He joined soon after and roared as he spilled into her. Claiming her as his. Never letting her go. Ever. A wave of exhaustion hit her and she leant down onto his chest. His arms surrounded her and she finally realised what being in his arms was. Home. With a smile she closed her eyes and began to dream of him.

Marcus looked down at her as she slept, slowly he left the paradise of her body but he kept her cradled to his chest. He realised that he should be with the Cullens talking and planning how to keep Leah safe. They probably already knew he was here. He thought smiling inwardly. But for now nothing on earth could force him to leave this bed. The woman in his arms was everything to him and he wanted every moment he could get with her. To his delight she snuggled close to him as she slept and twinned her lovely long legs around his own. For once he was actually happy to do nothing but lie down and watch.

Morning light spilled into the room and Leah groaned, turning away from the sun. This action also moved her away from a now unhappy vampire and he merely wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Letting her skin warm him. She cocked one eye open and glared at him but he just looked back at her unrepentantly. "You may not realise this Marcus but I am not a morning person and the last male to wake me up like that was rolling around on the floor clutching his balls soon after."

He laughed and looked at her "After last night, I think that they're my safest body part right now." She smiled at him then she realised where she was and more importantly _whose _house she was in.

"Crap!" she yelled sitting upright and clutching her hair "You don't think they heard us do you?" She wasn't a shy person but the thought of the Cullens hearing her scream out his name till she was hoarse was enough to turn her face a neon red. Marcus sat up and hugged her again.

"I'm pretty sure they did. It's your fault anyway. I just wanted to see you. You were the one who jumped me."

She glared at him again "I am pregnant and very hormonal, I'm sure you took advantage of that." She turned away and actually began to pout. A knock on the door stopped him from answering, she looked around for her night shirt but belatedly remembered that it had been ripped to shreds last night. Cursing she wrapped the sheets around her as the door opened and Carlisle Cullen stepped inside. He didn't say anything just raised one eyebrow at Marcus who was still caging her against his chest.

"You always were a possessive one, old friend, I figured it wouldn't take you too long before you staked your claim again." At this Marcus smiled and nodded but it angered Leah to no end.

"Claim me?! I'm a person not a piece of meat!" she snapped and tried to wriggle out of his a arms but he wasn't having any of it and held her firmly in place.

"I apologise Leah. But would you like to come to my study so we can check your progress." He looked around at the room and smirked "I'll also ask Alice if you can borrow some clothes. Marcus I'll look at your wounds after Leah. You can borrow some of my clothes if you wish."

"Thank you Carlisle. Your kindness towards my mate and myself places me heavily in your debt." the man nodded and left the room. Leah was still grumbling over the whole claiming thing but she didn't try to get out of his arms. Half an hour later she was in Carlisle's office trying not to twitch as the vampire doctor checked and recorded everything about her. She wanted him to help Marcus- she had seen the scars last night.

"Well nothing much has changed but already your stomach is a little bigger. This pregnancy is going to be faster than a human one. At a rough guess I would say 6 months rather than 9. Everything seems fine and your body is in perfect working order" Leah nodded and stepped away from the good doctor. "Great I'm good. Now treat Marcus." she said in a flat and snappy tone. Marcus shook his head and Carlisle smiled at his friend.

"I think Marcus would probably throw me out the window if I wasn't absolutely sure about your health. And I like staying indoors." Marcus grunted an affirmative and she glared at him.

"So it's OK for you to worry about my health but I can't worry about yours. That's a load of crap and you know it. I feel fine your the one covered in wounds and marks but your stupid ego won't allow you to accept my help." The entire Cullen family smiled as they heard the little wolf yell at one of the most powerful vampires in history. Carlisle hid his smile as a cough because the look in Marcus's eyes said that if he did laugh he'd find himself in a lot of pain. After Marcus had been patched up he and the Cullens began to talk about what they were going to do. Leah was still tired so she excused her self to take a wander outside.

It was about 11 now and had begun to rain but she was fine with that. As the drops splashed on her face she felt the crazy urge to dance. She hadn't danced in the rain since she was 7 but she did it now. Extending her arms she began to spin and move. It didn't matter that her hair was soaking and plastered to her back or that a chill was creeping up her arms. She was happy. Her imprint was here, the baby was fine and she was safe. For once in her life things had gone right. That was her last thought before she felt something whack the back of her neck stunning her. Something was tied across her eyes and the world went dark. Her sense returned in and she began to kick and punch her assailant. It smelt familiar but her damn hormones had mucked up her sense of smell. She tried to free her eyes when a second person grabbed her legs and another grabbed her arms. Before she could ask who the hell they were something was forced into her mouth and she couldn't spit it out. Wriggling and squirming she tried to escape but it was no use.

Voices surrounded her but she couldn't distinguish them, she was laid on what felt like a car seat and that was confirmed as the roar of a car pierced the silence. Her hands had been bound, so had her feet and she desperately tried to undo them. Her once condolence was that whoever these soon to be dead jerks were they hadn't touched her stomach. Throughout the journey she tried to undo the knots but they were quite good. When the car stopped she was once again hauled from the car with 1 person holding her arms another her legs. She heard a door open and she was sat down on a chair. The bonds on her arms and wrists were undone and she tried to lash out at the bastards who had done this but they pinned her arms against a wall. Finally the thing was taken from her mouth and the piece of cloth was taken off.

With the blindfold removed she looked to see what son of a bitch had kidnapped her. A figure stood in the room and her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"Sam?"

**AN: Sorry this is so late but this is a lot longer than what I usually do hope that makes up for it. Sorry if that smut scene at the start offended anyone I'm not that confidant writing it so please tell me if I did OK. I know the sneak peak from chap 17 only appeared at the end but it kinda finishes there. Please Review and thanks to all my readers for the support. Don't worry tifftails88 I will definitely finish this story.**

Sneak Peak

"How can you do this to your Pack to your family?!" he yelled and pushed her against the wall with a lot of force. But Leah was through with him and she stood up and glared at him.

"Because I love him and our child." she said with 100% conviction. Sam began to shake and he looked like he was about to lunge for her. A snarl from the door stopped him. They whirled around to face Marcus and he was furious.


	19. Rage and Rescue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 19**

At first Leah just sat there in shock. Then anger poured through her blood. "Why have you done this?" she asked her voice deceptively calm. The man she had once loved looked down at her with anger and determination on his face. She couldn't say it didn't hurt but she could handle it. This meeting had been coming for a long time.

**Back at the Cullens**

Marcus was still talking with the Olympic coven, after having to explain the story 3 times because some one kept interrupting. Carlisle was listening intently probably already planning the best way to care for Leah. There had been no cases of a vampire/werewolf child before so he was going purely on guesswork. Esme, his mate, was also listening eagerly but her eyes had a tinge of sorrow and he remembered hearing that before she became a vampire she had lost her own child. He observed each of Carlisle's "adopted children", it was incredible the bonds that tied the 8 together were some of the strongest he had ever seen. The only one that was slightly stronger was the one between him and Leah. Which he still had to ask about.

"Well, no look here." the future seeing member of the coven, Alice, said and he sighed. They had been hoping that since the child was part vampire she would be bale to see if it would be born OK but Leahs werewolf side prevented her from seeing anything. Her mate, the ex-soldier was rubbing her back but keeping one eye on him at all times. Smart man. Bella had put he shield up so that his memories had privacy against her husbands gift, which Marcus was very grateful it reminded him too much of Aro. At that thought he scowled.

"No matter what we do my brother is going to come for me. The prospect of a half werewolf and half vampire child is too great a...lure for him to resist." he said his voice low. "I would not expect you to fight but do you know of some place where I could hide Leah and our child?" there was a glimmer of hope in his voice. Carlisle rubbed his head.

"Are you sure that Aro will not listen to reason?" his friend asked. Marcus recalled the look on his brothers face when he had read his mind. There had been that same wonder on his face whenever he found a strong power for his collection. No his brother would not stop until he had Leah and her child. Wearily he shook his head."No Aro will not listen to reason and Caius will gladly follow if it means a battle." Bella looked around at her family.

"Well there has to be some way we can stop the Volturi from showing up!" she exclaimed. Marcus admired the newborn females spirit but spirit was not enough to defeat his brothers. He looked into the girls eyes.

"My brothers and eye have been around for centuries and have made countless enemies yet we still rule the vampire world. I doubt that anything will change that." He stated the facts in a bored monotone voice, the one he used for meetings when he was part of the Volturi. There was silence then Bella began to speak again but Marcus silenced her with a look, something was wrong. Minutes ago he had heard Leah laughing in the rain. Now there was only silence. Panic shot through him and he raced outside only to find an empty garden and the scent of...

"Wolves." Edward said as he appeared behind him. Marcus clenched his fist. Bella's shield had hid her thoughts from Edward. The Pack. He growled and savage fury tore through him. They would pay for this before Edward could say anything he was running in the direction of the scent.

**La Push**

Leahs arm were beginning to feel sore and she was so pissed off with Sam. He hadn't said one word to her just stared at her with that strange look on his face. Well she was sick of playing the victim.

"Stop acting so high and mighty all powerful alpha and tell me why the hell you've done this." She snapped and was glad to see his face darken in anger.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't betrayed us for those leeches." he snarled but she just snorted and tried to kick him.

"That's rich, you preaching about betrayal to me." she had perfected her snide and bitchy tone years ago and it still works she thought as he cringed back a bit. "That wasn't my choice. You chose that bloodsucker over us and your carrying it's spawn inside of you." Her anger rose and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk about my child like that." She pronounced each word carefully and slowly; threat plain in her voice. He shook his head at her. "For God sake Leah! That thing inside of you is not a child it's an abomination that never should have been made." he said. Leah gave him the evillest look imaginable. The second she was set free, he was going to regret ever saying that. If she could just get her hand free. It was beginning to twist out of the bindings.

"How's Seth?" she asked suddenly needing to know. If she could keep him talking then she had a good chance of escaping. She just had to figure out how to knock him out. Sams features softened for a second. "He's doing much better. We think he might wake up soon." She let her shoulders sag in relief. He turned back to her. "But that's not-" he didn't get to finish as Leah finally freed his hand and then kicked his legs from under him. Sam collapsed to the floor in a crash and she wasted no time in throwing whatever she could find at him. A plate. A chair. A steel rod. He jumped up and she made a break for it but he grabbed her and twisted her round.

"How can you do this to your Pack to your family?!" he yelled and pushed her against the wall with a lot of force. But Leah was through with him and she stood up and glared daggers at him.

"Because I love him and our child." she said with 100% conviction. Sam began to shake and he looked like he was about to lunge for her. A snarl from the door stopped him. They whirled around to face Marcus and he was furious, almost as furious as she was. While Sam was gawking at her imprint. She spun around and kicked him right in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Before she could blink Marcus was holding him against the wall with an iron grip around his throat. She could hear the air choke out of him and while part of her wanted to watch Sam suffer the sane part of her realised that the Pack and more importantly her brother needed him top stay alive.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Marcus." she said softly but he just growled and squeezed Sam's throat tighter. "I know that this jackass fully deserves this, believe me I want to do the same thing myself. But you have to let him live." she explained and his eyes met hers with disbelief. "He's not worth it, he can sometimes be a good alpha and is currently looking after my brother. We have so much more important problems to deal with."

Ever so slowly the fist around Sams windpipe loosened and he breathed a sigh of relief before a rock hard fist punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the table. He struggled up and saw the leech grinning and rubbing his fist while Leah just smiled at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as the pair walked out of the now destroyed room. Marcus spared him one last chilling glance before smirking back and replying. "My name is Marcus the lucky bastard who benefited from your idiotic mistake."He gripped Leahs hands in his and walked out but she wouldn't move and he turned to her.

"ONE sec." she said and walked over to Sam. She looked down at him smiled then punched him hard in the head-knocking him out. She stepped back over to her imprint. "He really shouldn't have insulted our baby." was all she said in response to his questioning look. He gave a faint smile and they walked out the door.

**AN: I know this is late but I hope it was worth the wait I was having a little writers block with this. Since I've had a few reviews saying that Leah was OOC I've tried to change that a bit and I've re-edited chap 8 so take a look at that and tell me if it's any better. Thank you all for being so patient. Please review.**

Sneak Peak

Marcus smiled to himself as he went to open the door. He froze at the sight that met him. "Heidi?" he muttered at the sight of the figure in the doorway.


	20. Sparks and Shocks

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 20**

Leah stretched out on the comfy sofa. After the past few days it was nice to just sit back and relax. They had reached a shaky agreement with her Pack and she could still visit her brother on occasions. Seth still hadn't woken up and everyone was worried. The wound had almost completely healed but his mind was still locked down. Edward had told her that he sometimes got impressions of thought from Seth, as if he was trying to wake up. But each time he slipped back into unconsciousness. She closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face. She missed him so much. Each time she went she spoke to him about what was happening with her, and it was at these times that Edward said he was more aware, so she kept on talking to him even if it was about rubbish.

Then there was her mum, Sue had always been strong but Leah knew that if Seth didn't pull through she'd be destroyed. Why was it when her life had finally gotten better this had happened? Was she never allowed to be happy. She turned to face the ceiling staring blankly upwards. If Marcus wasn't here there was no way she would have coped. But even her relationship with him had a dark cloud hanging over it: the Volturi.

Alice was keeping a close eye on the future but Aro and Caius hadn't decided what to do yet so her visions kept on shifting and changing and because the baby was part werewolf she couldn't see if the child would be safe. Her good mood now turned sour and she scowled at nothing. The baby was developing at an alarming rate and her pregnancy would be shorter than the average human one. Absently, she rubbed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach, today Carlisle wanted to use ultrasound and check if the child was OK.

"I hope you realise how much trouble you've caused." She muttered and lightly tapped herself. The good doctor and his family were searching for any previous cases of this but the results had not inspired hope. There had been a few half human half vampire babies who escaped by chewing out of their mother. But so far no half werewolf/half vampire babies.

Despite all of these rather depressing thoughts she still felt a huge burst of love whenever she thought about her child. She had managed to get a book of baby names and spent a lot of time looking at it with Esme and surprisingly enough Rosalie. They had argued over a couple of names but nothing seemed to fit so far.

Rosalie was just as excited as she was and the blonde vampire was with her almost 24/7. It was very sweet but it could get annoying at times. Like when she had suggested Leah try to drink some blood. Luckily her cravings so far had been food and she had politely (sort of) declined.

An ice cold hand brushed a piece of hair of her face and her eyes snapped to the figure standing over the sofa. "It's rude to sneak up on people you know." she said. Marcus smiled down at her.

"Does it count as sneaking up when I knocked on the door, came inside and asked if you were feeling well?" he asked and pressed her hand to his mouth.

She waved a hand. "Details." He leant down and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed happily and leant into him. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind recently." An arm snaked around her waist and he pressed her closer to him. She looked up at him and her heart stopped at the sight of that familiar sinful grin.

"Well I know a very good way to clear your mind." he purred into her ear. She suppressed a shiver and put on a naïve expression.

"Really, how?" she kept her voice light and playful. He tilted her head up and brushed against her lips, taunting her with a feather light touch. Electricity crackled between them.

"You are being evil, Marcus of the Volturi. Tempting a pregnant woman while she's hormonal." she hissed against his mouth but her hands began to wrap around his neck. He smiled and cupped her face between his hands.

"Maybe but I've already been through hell so I have nothing to fear." he countered.

"Trust fate for me to imprint on a smart ass." she chuckled and kissed him slowly but passionately. He pulled back slightly.

"Imprinting?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone. She belatedly realised that she had never told him what had happened. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Werewolves have the ability to imprint. It happens when a werewolf sees his, or her soulmate. It's kind of like umm, how did Billy describe it...gravity shifting. The earth doesn't hold you that person does. They become the centre of your universe and nothing else matters because you are with your other half." she said blushing slightly. She knew she was going to make a mess of it.

Marcus was still silent and wasn't moving an inch. She drew back slightly to stare back into his eyes. "Marcus?" she asked her voice trembling slightly. He caught her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Well that certainly explains a number of things." he mused and she got the feeling he was talking to himself. "I have a gift Leah. I can see relationships between people. They appear like threads and the colour and size tells me how strong and what type of bond there is between the two. Friends have blue, family members have a purple link and lovers have pink or red. When I first saw you however, the bond formed instantaneously, it was pure white and the strongest link that I've ever seen."

For a minute they sat in silence and then she slowly pressed her head against his chest. His hand stroked her hair and she arched into his touch. The sparks crackled again and she shuffled onto his lap. Her hands began to rub his chest in slow sensual circles. A growl escaped his mouth and he pulled her to him with startling ferocity. Their lips clashed in a ravenous kiss and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands went to his shirt and he pressed her closer to him.

"Leah, Carlisle's read- Oh!" they split apart at the voice. Marcus was breathing heavily and Leah was flushed and her lips were red. Bella stood at the door, she looked absolutely mortified.

"I'm so sorry it's just that Carlisle told me to tell you that he wants to do an ultrasound now. I never meant to- If I had known I...Sorry?" she was staring to ramble and Leah began to laugh.

"I'll be right there, Bella." she said and got off the sofa a pink tinge lingering on her cheeks. Ugh! She felt like a teenager again. Her mood dampened a little as she remembered who she had been kissing back then. Her brother had been so angry when he had walked on on her and Sam. Marcus took her hand and they followed after the still embarrassed Bella.

"We're here." she announced as they entered whichever room of the house they were in. Honestly, how many rooms did they need. Carlisle looked up and smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming Leah now if you could just get on the bed here." he said and Leah hopped onto the bed. Marcus scanned the room and then a crash came from downstairs. "I'll go check that." he offered but Carlisle and Bella were too busy getting the machine ready to notice. His mate however, smiled and nodded.

He strode down to the kitchen where he saw an angry Rosalie, Emmett, a concerned Esme, a broken bowl and some sort of food spread out on the floor. Emmett glanced at him and shrugged. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." At this Rosalie growled and stepped forward. He moved back a little.

"Now Rose it was only an accident." he tried to placate her but she didn't stop. The unfortunate male turned to Marcus and mouthed the word "Help". A knock echoed down the halls. "Allow me." he said and left the kitchen swearing he could hear Emmett whimper slightly. Esme just shook her head at the two and began to clean up the mess.

Would that be Leah and him in a couple of years? She had a very fierce temper sometimes. Marcus smiled to himself as he went to open the door. He froze at the sight that met him. "Heidi?" he muttered at the sight of the figure in the doorway. Time froze for a couple of seconds before she swept down into an elegant bow.

"It is good to see you master Marcus." She said. Heidi was the Volturi bait. She was the one they used to bring humans to the palace, because of her beauty no mortal could resist her. Her voice was melodic and soothing but he still wanted to rip her to shreds right then. She glanced at his face.

"I see you have chosen to follow the Cullens diet." It was true his eyes were now more golden then red. His lips pulled back in a snarl. His eyes scanning for others, but she was alone. He couldn't see or smell any others. Aro would not be that foolish. He would not send only one vampire to kill him and Heidi was not especially strong but she was gifted. She could create illusions of someone's desires. He was about to speak when he felt an alarmed tug in his mind.

_Marcus!_

It was Leah, pulling on their mind link. Panic and fear shot through him. "Stay here!" he snarled at Heidi and then shot upstairs as fast as he can. Leah was sitting up straight on the bed staring at the screen in shock. Cartlisle and Bella were also staring.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" he snapped at Carlisle, seeing Heidi and his mate like this caused his temper to flare..

"Marcus, I think you better see this." Carlisle murmured. Anxiety replaced fear as he walked forward. Was something wrong with the foetus? He reached Leahs bed and squeezed her hand before turning to the screen. He couldn't make sense of it at first. Then understanding dawned and his own eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure the machine is working right?" he asked still clutching her hand. Carlisle nodded.

"It's brand new. You and Leah are having twins."

**AN: First of all a warning my school exams are coming up so I won't be updating for a while. Secondly I have a poll on my profile could you please vote on about a possible story idea. Do you think I should write more about her pregnancy or do a time skip? Hope you enjoy this newest chapter. Please read and review. Oh and if you have any baby name suggestions please send them to me and please check out my attempt at a one-shot: A stone Mask. Hope you enjoyed this!**

Sneak Peak

Heidi gulped at the accusatory glares most of the Cullens were sending her. Still she had come here for a reason. Taking a large breath she said...

**AN2: I know I'm evil :)**


	21. Heidi's Tale

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: Dark themes in this chapter**

**Chapter 21**

No-one moved, no-one spoke, hell no-one even blinked. They all stared transfixed at the monitor like moths at a light. Leah swallowed as her mind tried to reject the image on the screen but her heart wouldn't let her. She was having twins. Not one vampire/werewolf baby but two. It still wasn't sinking in yet. Bella looked down at the shaken werewolf and offered a weak smile.

"Uh....Congratulations?" she said. Leah looked up and gave a half smile.

"Thanks." she muttered and looked up at her mate who was still looking at the screen. "Stare at it all you want, we're going to have twins. Well by **we **I mean **me**, you'll be the one who I'll be screaming at and the one whose hand I'll be crushing with my freakish strength." At this Marcus finally snapped out of it and raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled. "Trust me I'm not joking." Maybe it was just her imagination but Marcus seemed to pale a little.

"Can we come in yet?" Emmetts voice boomed out from behind the door followed by Esmes softer tone. "We heard Leahs heart stutter and we were wondering if everything is OK." Carlisle nodded at Bella and she went to let the rest of the Cullens in. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all crashed in with Esme following after. Rose looked sharply at her "father".

"Well? Is something wrong?" she asked. Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "Leah just had a bit of a shock. In fact I think we all did." Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Why what-" As she said this she moved around the bed and caught sight of the ultrasound. Leah actually had to hold in a laugh at the sight of the blonde vampires mouth dropping open in shock. Even Marcus had to struggle to hide his grin. Emmett came over and looked at the screen.

"I don't see what the big deal is. The squishy white thing is the kid right? It looks pretty healthy to me." Pure confusion coloured his tone and Leah couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. Rose turned and whacked her husband on the head. He cringed back "OW! Rose what the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid? She's not just having one baby she's having twins." Emmett's voice opened in an "oh" of understanding and he grinned up at Marcus. "Twins huh? Guess that means your wife gets double the pregnancy hormones. Good Luck." He was rewarded with another hit from Rose. Alice was jumping up and down and Jasper shook Marcus's hand. Leah was thinking about what Emmett had said.

"Technically though I'm not his wife because he hasn't married me yet." Alice stilled and her eyes became as big as plates. Bella sighed under her breath "Oh you're going to regret that." The pixie danced over to Leah and clasped her hand.

"Please! You have to let me plan it. I can make it the wedding of your dreams. Oh Please! Please!" She begged and put on what could only be described as a puppy dog pout. Leahs eye twitched and she sat up a bit on the bed. Marcus, thankfully, came to her rescue.

"Alice, my mate has just received a large shock and probably needs to rest." his voice although soft was a clear order and Alice moved away. Leah leant into him as if to absorb some of his strength. Then another person entered the room. Marcus snapped his head up and let out a warning growl. The Cullens reacted instantly; Jasper and Emmett sprang forward while the others formed a protective barrier around her bed. She craned her neck to catch a glimpse of this unwelcome stranger. Her nose burned and adrenaline rushed through her system. She knew what this was; it was her wolf reacting to a vampire. Instinctively she let out her own snarl and clenched her fist on the bed. The vampire was about as beautiful as Rosalie in fact they could have been sisters except for one slight difference. Rosalie had the signature golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire, this newcomer had red eyes. A leech who drank human blood. This was the creature that her kind fought against and it was here with her and her two unborn children.

Motherly instincts she didn't even know she had welled up and she crouched low; shielding her stomach. Her eyes met crimson and she pulled back her teeth. The message was clear: come near me at your own peril.

Heidi looked at the werewolf on the bed. The woman did not want her in the room, probably not even in this house but she had come here for a reason. Her eyes flicked to the monitor and felt her own surprise blossom. Twins? Her former master stepped forward and his woman almost got off the bed to go with him but one of the Cullens held her still.

"I thought I told you to wait outside." his voice was cold but she could sense the anger bubbling just below the surface. The vegetarians stared at him. "She was the one who knocked but in the recent excitement I forgot about her." Ouch. That made her sound like she was nothing. She cleared her throat and they turned their focus back onto her. It was a bit disconcerting; staring into golden eyes instead of red.

"Since my presence in here is clearly not welcome I will wait downstairs. When you are ready to hear my story please come down." She bowed once to Marcus then swiftly left the room. Her only hope now was if they gave her a chance to explain.

The second she was gone Leahs posture relaxed. Marcus came back over to her side and she gripped his hand. "She was from the Volturi wasn't she." Her voice made it a statement but Alice nodded anyway. Fear replaced anger and she clenched her free hand. "Have they found us already?"

This time it was Edward who answered. "No, Heidi is alone. There are no other Guard members. She truly does want to speak to us about something." Leah nodded for once glad that he could read minds.

"She was very nervous though she hid it well." Jasper chimed in still staring at the door as if he expected the whole Volturi army to burst in guns blazing...well claws blazing more like it. Carlisle was rubbing his wifes shoulder.

"Well if she is alone and has no bad will against Leah or the chil-children we should hear her out." ever the voice of reason. Leah smirked and began to get up when her mate forced her to lie down.

"What on earth are you doing?" but her outrage faded when she saw the intensity of emotions shining in his eyes. Jasper must be feeling very uncomfortable she mused.

"Even if she is alone, I do not want you going anywhere near her." he ordered his tone suggesting no argument. So of course she had to.

"Why not?! It's OK for you to protect me but it's not OK for me to stand by you?! This isn't the 16th century buddy. We're equals." She said. It was partly out of anger but mostly because she was afraid for him. Yes she knew he was a master vampire and he could probably rip the little golden haired bitch in two but she had just got him back, she didn't want to lose him again. His eyes softened and he stroked her hair.

"I know we are equals and I also know how well you can fight. But my brother is a genius, he may not act like one maybe, and he may have something to do with Heidi's appearance. I will not risk you or our children. Aro must never find you." he begged her to understand and slowly she relaxed into is grip and leant back on the bed. He straightened up. "Bella, Rosalie and Esme would you please guard my mate while we speak with Heidi." The three women nodded and went to sand by Leah. She gave them a weak smile.

"Heidi's future is changing." They all turned to stare at Alice. Her expression was vacant. "Sometimes I can see her then she disappears." She blinked and met Carlisles gaze. "Guess that means she will either be with us or with them. The decisions haven't been made yet so I can't tell." Carlisle nodded and left the room with Marcus. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and herself followed after them.

Esme stroked Leahs hair. "Don't worry with Edward and Alice there they'll be perfectly safe." Rose smiled "Not to mention my husband will break her in two if she is stupid enough to do anything." Leah snorted at the image in her mind. Still she wouldn't feel completely fine until Marcus was back.

They had come down. She let out a breath but from the looks she was getting she knew she wasn't welcome. Heidi gulped at the accusatory glares most of the Cullens were sending her. Still she had come here for a reason. Taking a large breath she began her story.

"I was transformed in the year 1878 in England but my family had emigrated from Germany. My family was poor, working class and I was one of 6 children. My older brothers worked in the factory along with my father. My one younger sister stayed at home to help mum sew. I worked at a dressmakers. My father was a good and honourable man who worked long hours for almost no money. Yet we survived somehow. I was 21 and by then my looks had gotten me a lot of.....attention. I couldn't walk outside without one of my brothers in case one of the locals got too friendly. They were so protective of me." A laugh escaped her mouth but it was sombre.

"One of the factory owners son came down to learn about the business he would inherit. He was a complete imbecile who had never been said no to once in his spoilt little life. I was going to the shops to buy our weekly bread. For once I had convinced my father that I'd be fine walking on my own. What a fool I was. Gerald, the rich son, saw me as I walked home. He followed me. We came to a part of the street that was deserted and then..." She stopped and looked down. They waited patiently for her to continue.

"He raped me. Behind one of the workhouses. Called me a slut and evil for tempting him. Told me that no-one would ever try to punish him for it, and in those times. He was right. My eldest brother Simon found me collapsed on the street crying with my head in my hands. He picked me up and carried me home. They didn't ask any questions, everyone knew what happened. I stopped going to the dressmakers and helped my mother and sister out at home. I didn't go to the shops or outside. I became a prisoner. I felt tainted and dirty. No matter how many times I scrubbed myself I still felt him in me." She shuddered and wiped her hands.

"A while later I noticed that my body was changing. I was pregnant. My father was furious and demanded to know who had done it. I had managed to stay silent for a few weeks but I caved in and told him. In the evening my father and my 4 brothers left the house silent as statues. I cried and wailed for them to come back. But they didn't. They didn't return for a week. They were hung for attempting to kill Gerald Hooper. My mum couldn't take the loss and went insane. They took her to bedlam along with my younger sister. I was alone. Except for the life growing in me. At first I hated my growing stomach. It reminded me of what had happened. But then I began to care for I t. Why should I blame it for who it's father was. It was the only human I could claim family to." A smile briefly lit her face. She was lost in her memories.

"I gave birth to a little boy named Liam after my father. I still mourned for my family but I could survive. Then Gerald came back. First he had come to mock me but then he saw Liam and he knew he was the father. It could ruin him. Conceiving a bastard child. He became angry and pushed me out onto the street. He beat me again and again until I felt the life slip out of me. He became scared and ran. As death began to close around me a figure came over to me. It was you Marcus." He nodded, he remembered but he had never found out how she had ended up in that state. Heidi hadn't said a word about her past to anyone.

"You offered me life and I wanted to see my son again. For three days I burned but the thought of my little Liam gave me the strength to endure. I awoke a vampire. You told me what that meant and then you left to hunt and ordered me to stay still. I didn't. I tracked down my son. The worry for him over came the blood lust temporarily. His scent ended at the cemetery. His tiny body was in a wooden coffin laying in an unmarked grave. He had been drowned. Dumped in the river. Now I was completely alone. My world collapsed and the pain and anguish that I felt was worse than any vampire transformation. After a while my sorrow turned to fury. I tracked him down the one who had caused all of this." her face contorted into a snarl.

"He was at a party. Flirting, drinking and entertaining himself. I stood on the window and watched him. He would pay for the pain he had caused me. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and I followed him. When he was alone I jumped down and grabbed his throat. He was shocked and I snarled at him letting him see the monster he had created." She looked up to Marcus. "The blood lust reared it's head and I killed him. But it wasn't enough. I wanted to destroy everyone in the room. Every god damn one of them. They were all monsters under a mask of money. You stopped me. You found me and dragged me out of there. You told me that I couldn't let it control me otherwise I was nothing more than a mindless animal. That night you gave me back my sanity. You took me back to the Volturi, it wasn't perfect but it was a sort of family and I wasn't alone any more. You distanced yourself from me like you did everyone else but I still owe you for allowing me to live and keeping me from becoming a killing machine." Silence hung heavy in the room.

"What are you saying Heidi?"

She took in a deep breath. "I want to help protect you mate and child, I mean children."

**AN: I'm sorry if anything in this chapter offended anyone. BTW I made up Heidi's story since we don't ever find out hers in the book. Sorry for the late update but my exams are taking up a lot of my time. Hope this was worth the wait. Please check out my new story Frozen hate. I'm still accepting possible baby names. I've had some really good ones so far. Thanks for reading!**

Sneak Peak

Leah stared out of the window and her face went totally blank. Concerned Marcus came to her side. "What is it?" he asked. She shook her head and pointed outside. He followed her gaze to the back garden and saw what she had seen. A large sandy wolf. He snarled.

"I thought we had agreed-" she shook her head interrupting him. "It's my brother."


	22. Is it safe?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 21**

The seconds seemed to crawl by in the room. Rosalie was tapping her long manicured nails against the desk and it was very very annoying. Leah was caught between worry and shock. Marcus and the others hadn't come up yet and they were talking so quietly downstairs that neither Esme, Rosalie or Bella could hear what they were saying. Her gaze returned to the monitor, twins. Part of her still couldn't believe it. It was still way to early to find out the gender, not that she was bothered; boys or girls or one of each she would love them both equally.

Bella was standing at the door, her gaze anxiously flicking over to the stairs now and again. Rosalie and Esme were standing at either side like bodyguards. On the outside they appeared relaxed but she could tell that they were just as nervous as Bella, if not more. The atmosphere was tense and cold, and Rosalie still hadn't stopped that bloody tapping. She wriggled around on the bed a bit in an attempt to make herself comfortable. Esme looked at her with worry and Leah had to stifle a groan. She hated being pampered and being treated like she was going to collapse every 10 minutes.

"I'm fine." she said and Esme nodded and smiled. Back to tension. Leahs eye actually twitched. Didn't anyone speak in this house. The silence, except for a certain blonde vampires tapping, was unnatural to her. During her life she had always been surrounded by noise; her father, her brother, her pack mates. Living with teen werewolves had been anything but quiet. It sent a spear of sadness through her. She missed those idiots. The Cullens were great but they weren't her family. Her family was loud, brutish, warm, morons, jerks and her friends. Even though she didn't treat them nicely all the time. Against her will her lips curved up into a smile as she imagined their faces if they ever heard her call them her friends.

Esme was nice but she wasn't her mum. Her mum was called Sue and was crying over her brother. The guilt which she had pushed back for the past couple of days came roaring back. Self Pity began to drown her and her fists clenched tighter on her clothes. No damn it! She was stronger than this. She had to be. Berating herself she sat up straight on the bed.

"So anybody get any ideas for names?" she asked keeping her voice flat and blank. Slowly they all turned to stare at her. A faint flush appeared on her cheeks.

"Jeez, sorry for trying to lighten the atmosphere." She huffed and leant back on the too fluffy pillow. A smile appeared on Bella's face and some of the tension seemed to drain out of Rosalie. Esme just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well what kind of names were you thinking of?" Bella asked. Leah put her hand on her cheek in a really lame thinking pose.

"I'm not sure I want it to be different but nothing too embarrassing. I mean it will be with them for the rest of their lives."

Esme nodded. "Choosing a name can be really hard. I know I must have read at least 20 books before I..." She trailed off as old memories resurfaced. Leah looked away, unable to face the emotion shining in Esme's eyes.

The door opened and the 4 women turned round to see Emmett step inside. Rose was instantly at his side, concern etched on her face. His face was solemn, it was so unusual to see that look on him that even Leah was worried for him.

"Emmett, Emmett baby tell me what's wrong." She began stroking his shoulder. "What the hell did that blonde bimbo downstairs say to you?"

Leah managed to hold back a laugh at the hypocrisy of that statement. Emmett just shook his head and sat down on a chair.

"Well you see.." he told them. He recounted Heidi's tale and what she had said about protecting Leah and the children. Once again total silence blanketed the room. Rosalie just gripped Emmett's hand, her face had become a blank mask but she was shaking. Emmett took his wife in his arms and held onto her. Esme looked on the brink of tears and Bella was holding her mother in laws shoulders. Leah just stared at the wall, unsure of what to do.

"So, is she going to stay?" she felt horrible for the girl but from what she had seen of Heidi, the vampire didn't look like one who wanted pity. Emmett looked up to meet her gaze.

"Carlisle, Marcus and my brothers are talking it over downstairs, Alice is keeping an eye on Heidi." He seemed to relax a little.

"Is it safe for us to go to them?" Bella asked her eyes remaining fixed on the door. He nodded and she was off like a shot. Esme looked at Leah than at the door, torn. The girl pushed herself off the bed and pulled her shirt over her stomach.

"Well I'm going down."

"But Leah you need to rest." Esme protested but she just shook her head and went over to the stairs. She wanted to Marcus. She could smell him in the kitchen. As she walked by she saw Heidi out of the corner of her eye. Time stopped and the two women met each others gaze both measuring the other one up. Heidi saw her masters mate, a strong and fiery warrior who was willing to do anything even cast off her family to protect her children. Leah saw a woman who had had everything she loved taken from her yet somehow had found the strength to survive in a cruel world. A bond of sorts was formed then, one that would help both in the trials to come.

Turning away, Leah entered the kitchen were Marcus was in a deep discussion with Dr. fang. He turned his eyes on her the second she came in.

"What are you doing down here you should be upstairs, where it is safe." his voice held a note of reproach. She just rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I'm sure that not even a Volturi vamp is willing to fight 10 v 1, even if she does have a gift."

He frowned "10? You're not doing any fighting for a long time." Now it was her time to frown.

"Since when did you dictate my life?" She folded her arms and she swore she heard Edward mutter "Oh no" under his breath.

"Why would you even think for one second that you could fight in your condition?" His voice became even sterner.

"If my friends and family are in danger, nothing is going to stop me from defending them." her voice was starting to rise.

"You would put our children in harms way?!" He was angry now and she was furious.

She bit her lip, that hurt. She had always wanted a family and she would defend it to the end. Turning around she stomped back upstairs in full bitch mode and collapsed on her bed. The stress of the past few days crashed over her and she fell into a blissful dreamless sleep. When she awoke the sky was dark and the hall light was on, probably for her benefit. She pushed herself up and moved over to the window.

It was times like this when she really wanted to talk to her brother. Even if he just laughed and made disgusted faces at her. A pair of cold arms encircled her waist and she froze.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and simply breathed in and out. "Me too." She whispered and leant back into him.

Leah stared out of the window and her face went totally blank. Concerned Marcus let go of her. "What is it?" he asked. She shook her head and pointed outside. He followed her gaze to the back garden and saw what she had seen. A large sandy wolf. He snarled.

"I thought we had agreed-" she shook her head interrupting him. "It's my brother."

**AN: I know this is a lousy chapter but I had to get it up, Please don't kill me!! I know it sucks but I needed a bridge chap and this was it. Exams are over so sorry for the wait and the chapter. The next one will be better I swear. Am still accepting possible baby names.**

**Sneak Peak**

Alice dropped the book onto the floor with a thud. They all turned to stare at her.

"They're coming."

**AN2: Sorry for being evil. Chapter updates will be faster**


	23. Sibling Conversation

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 23**

The wolf stared up at the house looking for something, someone. Her hand rose up and pressed against the glass as a multitude of emotions crashed over her: relief, sadness, loneliness, joy. It was like she was drowning , pushed down by a monstrous wave of confusion and feelings, her chest felt too tight and it was a struggle to breath. An arm curled around her and held her up but she didn't notice that. Her entire being was focused on the sandy coloured wolf howling outside the house.

"He's better." she whispered, a small smile appeared on her face. Suddenly the horrible feeling of worry that had been a weight on her shoulders for the past few days seemed to lessen some what. Seth was awake! She could stop picturing him laying there still and motionless. An urge to see him rushed through her and she jumped away from the window and headed for the stairs. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" OK, Leah noticed 2 things; a) her mate had reverted back into that protective mode of his again and b) he really did not like the idea of her going to see her brother. Now she was fine with a) but if he though he was going to stop her seeing Seth he had another thing coming.

"I was thinking that I was going outside to see my brother considering the last time I saw him he was in a _coma!_" she yanked her hand back and continued to walk towards the stairs, at least she tried to. A growl and a whoosh later she found herself thrown on the bed back in her room. But not in a good way.

"Are you insane, those creatures wanted to rip you to shred the last time they saw you. That bastard of an alpha kidnapped you for gods sake"

"Those creatures happen to by my friends and family, not to mention that I am a creature like them. And I never got a chance to explain what happened to them. Imprinting is a big deal where I come from it .....it changes lives." Her tone softened as painful memories resurfaced. She looked up at him with a steady gaze.

"They're my pack. I'll always have a connection with them. Even when they act like idiots or do something mean or stupid, they're part of me, my brothers. This seems like a betrayal to them. Hell, a while go it would have seemed like a betrayal to me too."

"Do you regret what we've done?"

"No, of course not Marcus but I understand how they feel. We don't always get along. Scratch that we never get along but I need them in my life as melodramatic and soppy as it sounds." She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I was sure they hated me, and to be fair I was a bitch to them, but we were still connected. I want to punch them a lot but they are my friends."

She turned to look out the window where the wolf was still prowling around the garden howling. The Cullens seemed content to leave him in peace as long as he didn't try anything.

"Seth is important to me. He deserves to know why I've done this." Her voice was strong and confident. "I am going to talk to my brother."

He stared down at her his heart and head fighting each other. The logical option was to keep her safe here in the house away from those foolish wolves but she would hate him or at the very least be incredibly angry with him. Whereas if he let her see her brother she would be in danger if the wolf got angry with her for "betraying" them but Leah would be happy. This was why he had stopped feeling emotions they were chaotic and irrational. A lot like the woman sitting in front of him. Yet he loved her anyway. His shoulders drooped in defeat and she smiled.

"If it means this much to you I will allow you to see your brother." She tensed at the word allow but decided to let him get away with it, the decision couldn't be easy for him.

"Thank you."

"But I am coming with you." he was absolute on this. If she was going to be in harms way he was going to protect it whether she liked it or not.

Leah didn't like it but muttered a "fine" under her breath. They made there way downstairs, Esme glanced over from the door, a concerned look on her face.

"He seems really upset." Leah shook her head slightly, one of their natural enemies was outside howling at their home and she was worried about him feeling unhappy.

"I have to talk to him." Esme smiled and opened the door. Marcus made sure that he went out first. For the millionth time she cursed vampire speed. Careful to shut the door behind her she stepped out onto the grass. The night air embraced her and she revelled in the feel of being outside. This was where she belonged; a creature of night separate from normal humans, a protector of her people. Opening her eyes she prepared herself for whatever was going to happen.

Seth examined her head to toe his nose giving a cautious sniff now and then, Marcus was oozing threat and tension which wasn't helping at all. Slowly she moved in front of him ignoring Marcus's growl of disapproval. Despite what he thought her brother wasn't going to hurt her.

"It's me Seth." He snarled a little and Marcus was instantly in front of her growling right back. Seth turned and ran for the woods. Marcus made a move to follow so she latched onto his arm.

"He's phasing back." He nodded but didn't move away. A couple of minutes later a figure stepped out of the trees. Leah made a move to go towards him but Marcus held her back. He knew how volatile wolves could be. Their emotions were in the extremes and ruled them, beings of impulse rather than logic. True her brother might love Leah but if his anger took hold she was a prime target, being unable to transform.

Seth stopped about a metre away from his sister and the vampire _guarding her_, the vamp was actually guarding her from _him._ He would have scoffed if this hadn't been so serious. He had woken up a couple of hours ago to a weeping mum and a missing sister. Said sister was now living in the Cullens house and had gotten pregnant. His eyes flicked to the vampire, apparently this guy was the father.

Part of him still thought he was unconscious, there was no way that Leah would side with vampires. Sure they had fought together a couple of times but the anger and distrust was still there. Jake and Bella's relationship hadn't helped anything either. She smelt weird. He could smell the vampire on her but the wolf scent was just as strong but there was something else, a scent that was neither wolf nor vampire completely different. That must be the child.

He switched his gaze to his sister and managed a weak grin. "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome around here, but then again you never were the hospitable type." he completely ignored the vampire standing between them afraid that if he did his natural instincts would take over and he would accidentally hurt his sister. She beamed at him and he felt some of the stress leave him.

"Well if you weren't being a creepy stalker I would have invited you inside."

"Hey it's not my fault that you're living in a house that absolutely stinks, you weren't any good at cleaning either."

"Shut up you geek." This was familiar territory and even Marcus seemed to relax somewhat, he might even let her hug her brother.

"Do you want to come in?" her voice was neutral, she would understand if he didn't want to but there were better places to talk then in an open garden. He cocked his head sideways, surprised at the question, but he nodded and they turned back towards the house. Marcus was still acting as a wall between them his eyes never leaving Seth, who was watching him as well. Seth breathed an inward sigh of relief as he saw the golden colour of Marcus's eyes but they were a lot darker than Edwards or the others.

Esme opened the door with a smile and extended her hand to Seth. "Welcome to our home, you must be Leah's brother. I think you helped save Bella that time against the newborn army right." Leah chuckled as Seth turned bright red as he stammered out a yes. Marcus felt his lips twitch maybe this boy wasn't the fearsome dangerous wolf he had made him out to be.

They went into the living room, where the Cullens gave them some privacy by not being there even if they could probably hear every word that was being said and Heidi was taking this "protecting mate and children" thing very seriously so she was bound to be somewhere in the house.

She sat down on the sofa and Seth lowered himself into one of the armchairs. There was a slightly awkward silence before Seth clapped his hands together and said. "So why don't we start from the beginning."

Leah told him everything, except the details of Heidi's past and having sex with Marcus, she really didn't want to get into that with her younger brother. When she had finished speaking she turned to stare at her brother. He seemed frozen.

"Seth, Seth say something please." God if he hated her then-

"T-Twins." he spluttered out. "As in more than one?" She bit back a laugh at his expression and said in a serious voice.

"Yes little brother you are going to have 2 nieces or nephews." She was pleased that she was able to keep a straight face. He collapsed back into the chair and breathed out a sigh. He turned his head and smiled at he r.

"Congratulations sis." he said it and she could see the honesty in his face. Her heart swelled with love for him and she threw her arms around him in a squeezing hug.

"Thank you." she said and he hugged her back.

"It's fine Leah but can you let go? I kinda need to breathe." She released him and leant back against the sofa. Marcus put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him. Next to her she felt Seth go still.

"No there will be none of that. I don't want you looking at my sister like that." she gaped and turned to him.

"Since when did you become overprotective?" he gave her a level stare.

"The day that Sam broke your heart." she stiffened at that. Seth had just been a little kid back then but he had known that something had hurt her. She reached over and took his hand. He smiled but she could see the old pain in his eyes for not being there for her, he hadn't been able to help and that still haunted him.

"Anyway, we have to figure out what we're going to do about these Volmuri guys." he said changing the subject.

"It's Volturi and what do you mean we? You are going back to look after mum." she narrowed her eyes in preparation for the argument that was about to happen.

"No I'm going to stay here with my pregnant and currently unable-to-transform sister. Mum has got the whole of La Push to look after her and I made sure she was alright with me coming here before I left. She wants to see you to and she's trying to convince Sam to listen to your side of the story."

Leah felt her throat tighten as she looked at her brother. That was so like her mum and she missed her too. Marcus cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for your brother to tell your story to the Pack. They may listen to him more and he can use that bizarre wolf pack telepathy to show them." Seth looked at him with something like respect in hi eyes.

"You know Dracula over there has a point." Marcus glared at the nickname. "Right now you're not exactly on Sam's top 10 people list." She bit her lip a selfish part of her wanted to ask Seth to stay but that would be unfair to him.

"Fine, you see if you can get those thick-headed pack mates of ours to listen and convince them that I'm not giving birth to the anti-christ."

Seth arched an eyebrow. "Technically it's anti-christ**s.**"

"Oh shut up." She punched his arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"Well that's gratitude for you. I run out of La Push, deceive my friends, run into vamp territory and risk our already pissed off alpha's anger to come see my sister and how does she repay me? By punching me."

"You are such a drama queen."

"I prefer drama-king."

Resisting the urge to punch him again she looked over to the door. "You guys can come in now." The door swung open to reveal most of the Cullens standing there looking a bit sheepish.

"I see privacy is a word that doesn't mean much here."

Rosalie snorted "Yes because we all wanted to hear you and Marcus go-" Seth stood up and waved his arms in a cross.

"No we are not going there no way. I won't allow it!" Edward smiled.

"It's good to see you again Seth." They shook hands and the rest of them moved into the room. Leah felt like hitting her brother again but strongly resisted.

"Yeah I guess it i-." her brothers voice cut off and she spun her head sharply to see what was the problem. Her brother seemed to have been replaced by a statue. Confused and a little fearful she followed his line of sight and her heart stopped at what or rather who he was staring at. Then there was a thud.

Alice had dropped the book she had been reading onto the floor. They all turned to stare at her.

"They're coming. The Volturi"

Leah could only think one word. Shit.

**AN: I know I've been a horrible authoress and I'm sorry. Hope this was worth the wait and hope you still like this story. Big Thank You to for kicking me to get this story started. Will try to update my other stories soon. Wonder who Seth was staring at? I'm still not sure exactly how they're going to escape the Volturi-just a rough idea at the moment so if you have any suggestions pls tell me oh and still accepting possible baby names. No Sneak Peak this time because I'm not 100% sure what to do next.**


End file.
